A trip 2012
by animage777
Summary: It all started with Lady Cheri getting sick and Wolfram was sent to be away from Yuuri. It was a test for the both of them to make it work... well a test to Yuuri mostly. Love cannot be the only way to make their relationship there has to be something more.Will Yuuri and Wolfram survive at the end of the story together or not?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hi guys so I decided to release this new story since my other two stories are almost done.

I have written this story when I was twelve and just rewriting it again. The old title of this story is A Trip.

You will see a different Conrad in this story.

I don't own KKM

Chapter One:

A strange illness has fallen to the ex Demon queen, Lady Cheri. She is currently staying at Blood Pledge Castle for almost a month now.

Despite her sickness Lady Cheri is determined to begin her quest for free love. She would say that she can't keep love waiting any longer.

Her sons could no longer stop her so they finally begin her silly quest but on one condition.

One of her sons would accompany her, which delighted the ex queen more.

Of course the three sons of Lady Cheri don't have to think of whom to send that hard. Since Gwendel has to help the new king govern the kingdom and Conrad has to train the soldiers and be the king's body guard, Wolfram the youngest is the natural candidate.

Wolfram rolled his eyes before he left Gwendel's office to go to the king who is his fiancé and tell the double black that that he will leave tomorrow with his mother for a couple of months.

The blonde is really nervous of Yuuri's reaction because since the double black finally acknowledged his feeling for the blonde he became very possessive of Wolfram, which irritates the blonde.

But Wolfram had to admit he loved Yuuri's possessiveness at first but now the blonde can't have a normal conversation with non family members without the double black dragging him away.

Wolfram knocked at the dark wood door of Yuuri's office before opening it.

The moment he entered the office Wolfram's eyes were drawn to the double black's loving smile.

Wolfram forced to return the double black's smile as he closed the door without looking.

By this time Yuuri already stood up from his desk that has piles and piles of paper to greet the blonde with a hug and a very deep kiss.

Wolfram had to push Yuuri away before they go any further.

"I thought that's what you came for." Yuuri teased.

"You wimp stop playing around!" Wolfram blushed as he playfully punched Yuuri's arm.

Yuuri led Wolfram to a seat and poured him tea before he sat beside the blonde.

"So why are you here?" Yuuri asked.

"I have to tell you something."Wolfram began. Yuuri already knew that he won't like what the blonde is going to say so Yuuri placed his cup on the table and made himself ready to whatever news Wolfram is going to say. "I am leaving tomorrow with mother so I can take care of her during her trip."

"What?" Yuuri exploded. "She is sick! Why is she planning to leave? And why take you?"

"She says her quest for free love can't wait, we tried talking to her…" Wolfram explained. "And my two brothers are busy with their duties I am the only one disposable."

"Can't you just send some random person to take care of her?" Yuuri asked.

"How could you suggest that?" Wolfram snapped. "You're really selfish aren't you? But of course you're the king; you have every right to be selfish.

What if your mother was the one who has a sickness that is incurable?" the blonde asked as he walked out of the Maou's office.

Yuuri was stunned by Wolfram's reaction, but of course it was only natural. Since it was Wolfram's mother they were talking about.

The double black decided to take a walk around the castle to think and let his anger pass. He was angry because Wolfram had to leave…

He remembered how hard it was to sleep whenever Wolfram was gone for a border patrol that he had to order Gwendel to give the job to someone else. And now Wolfram is leaving again and Yuuri was sure it would be months since he will see his beautiful fiancé again. Yuuri has to make peace with Wolfram he can't let his lover leave without him saying sorry to the blonde.

"My my Shibuya deep in thought aren't we?"

Yuuri quickly snapped out of his thoughts and glared at his once best friend the great sage.

"What do you want Murata?" Yuuri hissed.

"Cool down Yuuri." Murata smiled. "I just came by to say hi."

"I don't buy it." Yuuri said.

"Fine, the real reason why I am here is to inform you that I am taking my leave." Murata smiled again.

"Where are you going, to earth?" Yuuri asked still not letting go of his guard.

"With Lady Cheri and Wolfram of course… I am going to steal Wolfram away from you!" Murata laughed when he saw Yuuri's reaction then left.

* * *

Meanwhile Wolfram is at the royal chamber packing his things muttering to himself about how insensitive the double black is and how his brothers should've told him earlier that he was the one leaving with their mother so he won't be rush packing and how stupid he is to have hoped one of his brothers might go instead of him to this stupid trip. When Wolfram heard a knock on the chamber's opened door.

Wolfram's eyes narrowed as he saw his older brother leaning on the door.

"That door will break if you lean on it too much." Wolfram said as he continued packing.

Conrad smiled as he walked towards his little brother.

"Are you not nervous about leaving Yuuri?" Conrad asked as he sat on the edge of the royal bed.

"No not at all." Wolfram replied.

"You should be. Somebody might steal him." Conrad warned. "I could steal him…"

"I trust Yuuri. He loves me." Wolfram said.

"If he truly loves you he wouldn't be cheating with one of the maids… what was her name again?" Conrad teased.

"Lulu…" Wolfram said through his teeth.

"Trust me he will forget about you." Conrad smiled as he stood up from the bed and walked out of the door.

"Tell me Conrad…." Wolfram called making Conrad stop in front of the room. "Did you make mother sick?" the blonde asked as he looked at his older brother.

"I think you know the answer to that." Conrad replied as he walked away.

"I was right to never have trusted you when I found out the truth about your heritage." Wolfram said to himself.

There was tension during dinner since Wolfram and Yuuri hasn't talked since earlier this morning and because of what their nemesis has told them. Conrad and Murata were happily eating and talking to the other people in the room. Enjoying the fact that they will have the people they love all to themselves for months.

"If you would excuse me, I am going to sleep I have a long journey tomorrow." Wolfram said as he stood up and left the room with his barely touched food.

"It seems like lord brat is troubled." Gunter observed.

"Our mother is sick and I am sure he is heartbroken about leaving his fiancé for a couple of months." Conrad said

"No… he is troubled about something deeper." Gunter said.

"What else could be deeper than the reasons I gave you?" Conrad asked wishing the silver haired adviser would change the subject.

"I better go and check Wolfram out." Yuuri said as he grabbed the blonde's plate and left the room.

Yuuri found his blonde fiancé looking sadly out the window, Wolfram was already in his night gown.

"Hey." Yuuri said as he sat beside Wolfram. "I am sorry…."

Wolfram smiled at the double black then he rested his head on Yuuri's shoulder.

"I am going to miss you like crazy." Yuuri said.

"Same here." Wofram sighed. "I-I feel like this is the last time we'll be able to stay like this."

"Don't say things like that." Yuuri frowned.

"Can we stay like this the whole night? No making love just cuddling?" Wolfram asked.

"Of couse." Yuuri whispered as he kissed Wolfram's head.

* * *

The next day Yuuri, Gwendel , Conrad and Gunter were sending off Wolfram, Lady Cheri who is seating on a wheel chair and Murata. Conrad gave Wolfram a knowing smile who frowned more. Gwendel noticed this and made him wonder more about why his baby brother asked him to look after Yuuri.

End of chapter

* * *

Please review and thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the reviews!

Anonymous: Yes this is a rewrite. I deleted the old one because it was so crappy.

I don't own KKM

* * *

Chapter two:

It has been five months already since Wolfram accompanied his mother.

From Wolfram's reports Lady Cheri has fully recovered from her strange sickness.

The ex queen was again in her usual self. Gwendel was so happy to hear the news. Wolfram really has outstanding healing abilities.

The blonde should've been the royal healer instead of Gisela but Wolfram likes to play sword more.

He even went far as to accuse the grey haired soldier that Gwendel didn't trust him. Which is not true, Gwendel only wants to put his baby brother in the least dangerous job he could think of.

During those five months Wolfram and Yuuri didn't have any communication.

Well more like Yuuri didn't have any communication with the blonde.

Since Lady Cheri doesn't like to stay in one place giving enough time for Yuuri or Gwendel to reply from Wolfram's letters.

And the ex-queen wouldn't even tell Wolfram where they'll go next. She even forbids the crew from telling her son.

No matter what Wolfram did they would not squeal. It's better to anger the younger blonde than the lady.

All of them knew that lesson from experience.

The reason why Lady Cheri didn't want to tell Wolfram where they were going is not because she wanted no communication between her son and the king.

She just wanted to surprise the blonde to the places she plans to take him and of course, these are the rare moments she could have her son all to herself.

In this particular morning the blonde ex prince was on the railing of Lady Cheri's boat.

Wolfram was probably thinking of his fiancé back home.

The blonde prince is clueless that two people were watching him in the far corner of the boat.

"He misses him…" Lady Cheri sighed.

"He truly loves him." Murata said. Lady Cheri could hear the pain and sadness from his voice.

"I am sorry for you." Lady Cheri replied trying to comfort the great sage.

"Don't be, I am not giving up. I love your son Lady Von Spitzweg and I will fight for him till the end. Even a ring won't stop me." Murata grinned.

Lady Cheri giggled as she gave the great sage a kiss on the cheek and left to talk to her son.

Wolfram gave a forced smile to his mother when he saw her coming this way.

"How are you mother?" Wolfram asked as Lady Cheri laced her arm to his.

"Honestly Wolfie, you've been asking me that everyday at least three times a day." Lady Cheri frowned.

"But I am your doctor and I need to check on you." Wolfram reasoned.

"I am fine my dear." Lady Cheri smiled. "How about you Wolfram?"

"I-I am fine." Wolfram lied. Lady Cheri knew it but decided not to push the blonde to tell her what's bothering him.

"I think we should go home to Blood Pledge Castle…" Cheri smiled. " It's been such a long journey."

Wolfram was afraid that by this time Yuuri might have fallen to somebody's arms again.

Worse it might be his older brother's, Conrad. He was about to find out if the king truly did cheat on him again.

Wolfram's fears might become a reality…

* * *

One week after Cheri's ship set forth to Shin Mokaku…

Gwendel was standing in front of the window of his office.

He is looking at the king who is waiting for Conrad who will arrive any minute from the soldier's border patrol.

For the past months Gwendel is disturbed by the closeness of his brother to the raven haired man.

Conrad also changed, he's actions were not brotherly or fatherly to Yuuri anymore.

It was… as if the brown haired soldier is seducing the king. Gwendel is trying his best not to accuse his younger brother of it.

But as days passed since Wolfram's departure Conrad grew bolder and bolder. Gwendel was not the only one who noticed it.

Actually the whole castle did. But all of them refused to be involved in the matter. Except Gunter, who was concerned for Wolfram.

Even if the adviser often calls the blonde "Lord Brat", Wolfram has a special place in his heart.

During those five months, Gwendel and Gunter often give Conrad various task so the Brown haired soldier will be out the castle grounds and away from Yuuri for a few days.

But that only did little to prevent the two from spending most of the time with each other.

There had been rumors that the brown haired soldier had been seen leaving the royal chambers late at night.

"He's here already?" A voice from behind Gwendel asked.

"Yes." Gwendel replied without looking at the silver haired advisor.

"We really need to talk to him…" Gunter frowned.

"Not until we have proof." Gwendel hissed.

"If our accusations are true it will cause a lot of trouble." Gunter said after a few minutes. "Who will you chose?"

"You know the answer to that." Gwendel said as he turned away from the window and sat on his chair. He pulled a new ball of yarn and began knitting.

Gunter sighed as he watched the young king and the brown haired soldier talking to each other while walking away.

They were probably going to the gardens where the two could have privacy.

When Yuuri and Conrad were out of sight, Gunter left the room without saying anything to Gwendel who was busy knitting.

That evening Conrad paid Yuuri a visit at the royal chambers.

When everybody was asleep already, the guards who were posted outside Yuuri's room were of Conrad's squad.

So the brown haired soldier was sure that they would not gossip about it.

And it wasn't really the first time Conrad went to visit Yuuri late at night.

Yuuri jumped on Conrad the moment the brown haired soldier entered the room.

The king was already half naked and was busy removing Conrad clothes.

Conrad pushed Yuuri on the bed…. (you know already what's happening…)

* * *

Meanwhile the gates of Blood Pledge Castle began to open and a carriage arrived. Cheri, Wolfram and Murata were in it.

They didn't announce their arrival because they want to surprise everybody especially Yuuri.

As soon as the carriage door opened Wolfram jumped out and ran to the royal chamber.

It has been five months since Wolfram last seen or heard from his beloved fiancé and he missed those big innocent looking black eyes and hair.

He was so fast that some of Conrad's men were unable to utter a word to stop him.

Finally Wolfram was in front of the royal chamber.

The guards in front of the double door didn't know what to do.

Both were afraid to speak to the blonde.

"Well… are you not going to open the door for me?" Wolfram barked.

"Uhm… his majesty is sleeping he is tired from-from his paper work and doesn't want to be disturbed." One of the guards lied.

"How dare you talk to me like this?" Wolfram said. "I am a noble and you are a commoner! I am the fiancé of his majesty."

"Yes, but it won't be that long." The other one muttered.

Which Wolfram didn't missed.

Without looking he set the soldiers on fire as he opened the double doors of the royal chamber only to find out Yuuri with his older brother under the king.

Conrad and Yuuri were busy with their love making that it was several minutes before both of them looked at where the light came from.

Yuuri's eyes widen as he saw Wolfram on the floor sitting holding the door knob with his left hand while covering his mouth.

Yuuri quickly got off Conrad and ran towards Wolfram. But before he could reach the door, Wolfram already stood up and left.

"Oh Shinou…" Yuuri whispered.

"What's done is done Yuuri." Conrad said form behind as he wrapped his arms around the double black.

"Leave…"Yuuri ordered as he freed himself from Conrad, grabbed a robe and ran after Wolfram.

Meanwhile Wolfram was running trying to get away from Yuuri and disappear.

He didn't know where he was going but he didn't care. Wolfram bumped into Murata, who luckily caught him.

"Wolfram what happened?" Murata asked as he embraced Wolfram.

"S-sa-saw Conrad an-d and Y-Yuur-I to-tog…" Wolfram said unable to finish his sentence.

"I am sorry Wolfram…" Murata comforted the blonde.

Soon both heard Yuuri calling Wolfram. Wolfram freed himself from Murata's arms and ran away. Minutes later they heard Lady Cheri screamed.

-End of Chapter.

* * *

Thanks for reading please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the reviews Nickesha and Pikeebo

I don't own KKM

* * *

Chapter two

Wolfram woke up in his room. He thought for a second that he's dead but realized that sadly he wasn't.

Shinou wants him to suffer more. What a useless ancestor. Why couldn't the old king just let him slip away?

The blonde found it hard to move because his whole body was so sore.

Slowly he got out of the bed and looked at the mirror near his bed.

Almost every part of his body was covered with bandages.

He was also wearing one of the night gowns he bought during the five month trip with his mother.

Those five months that Yuuri cheated on him with his half brother.

Wolfram bit his lower lip to stop himself from crying and then he looked away from his reflection.

He concentrated on the details of his night gowns to somehow distract him from crying.

It was a beautiful hand sewed garment that is light pink embellished with fresh water pearls on the Peter Pan collar and cuffs.

But he couldn't stop thinking about it. The scene of him walking in on them kept on playing over and over his head.

Conrad was on his place in the bed, on his and Yuuri's bed. Conrad's plan worked.

He made Yuuri fall for him in months, maybe weeks or days.

The pain was unimaginable that the blonde expected his heart to explode or stop.

It was more painful than the time Wolfram found out Yuuri slept with one of the servants.

At least at that time Wolfram didn't see them in action. It didn't happen on their room.

Soon he began to cry and walked towards the balcony.

Wolfram has no desire to live and give Conrad a chance to rub his victory on Wolfram's face. He was climbing the railing his injuries slowing him down.

"Oh my god Wolfram!"

Wolfram froze his left leg on top of the railings. He glared at the sky.

"Wolfram please step away from the railings." The voice begged as it grew closer.

Slowly Wolfram lowered his leg and turned around. Murata quickly ran towards him and embraced him.

"What were you thinking?" Murata snapped at the blonde. They sank to the floor since Wolfram didn't have enough strength to stand up properly.

Murata felt sorry for the blonde. After a week of unconsciousness he grew so thin.

He looks more fragile than usual and now he is starting to cry.

Murata didn't know what to say because he never experienced this kind of betrayal in all his lives.

So he just embraced the blonde who was now shaking violently.

The great sage helped the blonde stand up after his cries became silent sobs.

He led Wolfram to his bed and tucked him in.

Then Murata poured Wolfram a glass of water which the blonder refused but after minutes of Murata talking him to drink it he finally did.

The sage decided that it was not safe to leave the blonde on his own because of his suicidal state.

Murata ordered one of the guards outside to tell the others that Wolfram is already awake.

He was tempted to order him not to inform Yuuri. But didn't since he has no right and the king is still Wolfram's fiancé.

"What you did last week was really stupid." Murata said as he sat on the chair beside Wolfram's bed.

"I was asleep for a week?" Wolfram asked faking his concern for his health. Frankly he wished he never did wake up and somehow his family would pity him and kill him.

"That will not work with me Wolfram." Murata snapped. "Don't change the subject!"

"I really don't understand why you are so concerned with me." Wolfram sighed.

"It's because you're my friend." Murata said. _"I am in love you."_

"I never considered you a friend." Wolfram said. Looking away from Murata afraid to see the great sage's hurt expression.

"Than what about the five months we spent together?" Murata asked softly unable to hide the pain in his voice. Murata cursed himself for not being the carefree sage around the blonde like how he appears to everybody.

"Fine, you want to know the truth?" Wolfram asked. "I wanted to die. In fact I still do! I don't want to pretend to be okay while my fiancé is sleeping with half of the kingdom. I don't want to feel hurt anymore. So please let me end my life!" The blonde covered his face with his hands as he began to cry and shake violently. Just when Murata thought Wolfram had no more tears to shed.

Murata was thinking about confessing his feelings for the blonde.

Even though he knew that it was not the right time and it will only confuse the blonde.

But he wanted to let Wolfram know that the blonde had other choices.

Wolfram could chose him and let Murata heal the wounds Yuuri caused.

Just when Murata was about to open his mouth the door of Wolfram's room banged open. Lady Cheri ran towards her youngest son and gave him one of her death hugs.

"Wolfie! My Wolfie!" Lady Cheri said repeatedly. There was relief in her voice as she chanted her son's name.

Wolfram started to cry harder than before if ever that was possible.

Never in his life did Wolfram think that he would make his mother worry like this.

It almost made him want to live…almost. Murata offered the ex queen a chair to sit beside Wolfram.

Lady Cheri declined and sat on Wolfram's bed, beside her son.

"Promise me you won't do anything like that again!" Lady Cheri ordered squeezing Wolfram's arms.

Wolfram looked at Murata and then at his mother before he answered.

"I can't mother…the truth is I tried to kill myself earlier. It's just that Murata stopped me." Wolfram answered. "I can't take this pain anymore, mother."

"What about Gwendel and I?" Lady Cheri asked as she tucked a stray strand of blonde hair behind Wolfram's ear. "It's normal during any heart break that the person in pain thinks that way. But you will recover. A lot of people will help you."

Wolfram didn't know how to respond to that. He was thankful that somebody entered the room so he'll not answer his mother.

Wolfram went pale when he realized that it was his older brother Gwendel.

Wolfram kept his eyes downcast as his brother walked toward him.

He was afraid to look at Gwendel and see disappointment in his eyes.

He might think that what wolfram did was stupid and came here to lecture him.

Gwendel might be thinking that it was wrong to assign Wolfram all of the responsibilities he did and call Wolfram a "boy".

He might remove all of the responsibilities and use him as a display.

But that didn't happen Gwendel made Wolfram look at him.

The moment Wolfram looked at his brother he realized that it was not his superior standing in front of him.

But the loving brother he knew when he was a child.

"B-brother?" was all Wolfram could say.

But that one word made the gray haired soldier lower his guard.

His facial expression softenedand he embraced his little brother with such emotion.

That Lady Cheri cried and Murata had to blink away a few tears.

"I am not going to apologized for my actions." Wolfram said when Gwendel released him from the embrace. And Gwendel put on his stone face again." I can't promise you that I won't attempt to end my life again."

"Wolfram!" Lady Cheri cried outraged.

"I am proud of you. For standing up for what you believe in. Even if it is wrong and not making promises you can't keep." Gwendel replied. "But I assure you that we will prevent you from dying. No matter how many times you try. I am glad that your alive, you're the only one I have left." And with that Gwendel left the room.

"What did he mean by that?" Wolfram asked his mother.

"On the third day after you jumped. Gwendel caught Conrad celebrating with his squad about your death. And his soon-to-be place as the future prince consort." Lady Cheri said. "Therefore Gwendel exiled Conrad and his squad also disowning him as his brother."

"He doesn't have to do that!" Wolfram said. "I'll talk to Gwendel and bring Conrad back."

"That would be unwise." Murata said. "Conrad is a danger to you and to the kingdom. It's because of his human blood."

-End of chapter

* * *

Thank you for reading and please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the reviews RukisLeech,Pikeebo and Nickesha

Nickesha: This fic is how I want to make Conrad look really bad because I REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY HATE HIM!

Your question about the human blood will be answered in this chapter.

Pikeebo: I totally agree about the things you said in your review. I believe that Lady Cheri is feeling guilty too.

I just want to portray Yuuri like a lot of men who would cheat behind their partner's back when they think that their partners will not find out.

Most kings in history our like that anyways.

I don't own KKM

* * *

Chapter four

"Yes. Ofcourse…that's why demons and humans are not encouraged to breed are times when the child goes bad when he or she grows up. But it's a one in a million chance!" Wolfram gasped. "Mother did you disown him as well?"

"Ofcourse not my dear,I can't imagine a mother being able to disown her children." Lady Cheri smiled sadly. "But he has gone bad… I may not be the queen anymore but I am still a noble. I must put the kingdom first. I think Conrad will manage on his own."

"I am sorry mother." Wolfram apologized feeling guilty.

"It's not your fault Wolfram. It was in his genes long ago. I knew the risks and I took them." Lady Cheri smiled. "Just please don't hurt yourself anymore."

Wolfram looked away knowing what his mother wanted to hear. But if he said it, he would lie.

Yuuri knew something was up. Gunter has been keeping him in the library more than two hours than the silver haired adviser usually does.

Gwendel hasn't called for him yet to do his paper works. Yuuri even looked forward to doing his paper works than.

It was better than listening to Gunter talk about boring dead people. It seems like Gunter is hiding something.

He looked so nervous. Yuuri decided to ask Gunter if it's time to do his paper work.

Gunter said Yuuri will begin in a few hours. The double black king rolled his eyes when Gunter was not looking.

Yuuri decided that he would do his own investigation of what they were hiding from him.

He slipped out of his room when Gunter was so busy with the book he was reading aloud.

It didn't take Yuuri that long to figure out why everyone was acting so strange. Wolfram is awake and with Lady Cheri and Murata.

Yuuri clenched his fist until his knuckles turned white at the thought that Wolfram is with Murata.

The great sage is probably getting closer to the blonde as we speak. Yuuri had to get there fast.

He ran to the opposite direction of the corridor to Wolfram's room.

* * *

Gunter closed the fifth book that he was teaching the young double black of the day.

He was looking for the book that he would next teach his king. Today was a stressful yet wonderful day.

Wolfram just woke up! Finally after a week of worrying if the blonde would survive he is okay.

Gwendel, Lady Cheri and Murata are with Wolfram and personally Gunter wanted to pay a visit to Lord Brat too.

But he was given the task of keeping the king distracted so Yuuri wouldn't force his way to seeing the blonde.

Gunter was not complaining after all… these are the rare moments he could be with the young double black.

It is also not advisable for the two to meet so soon after the "event". Who knows how it will affect poor Wolfram?

Of course Yuuri would always play the victim. Even though the silver haired adviser is crushing on Yuuri, he silently hopes that Wolfram and Yuuri would get back together.

"Do you have any question yout ma-"Gunter asked as he turned around holding a new book. "Oh Shinou! Your Majesty!" The silver haired advisor cried as he ran out of the door.

Gunter is now panicking. Gwendel is going to kill him for sure if the gray haired soldier finds out Gunter lost Yuur. The silver haired advisor started to cry like what he always does and ran from guard to guard asking them if they have seen the double black king.

"Well look for him! Damn you two!" Gunter snapped at the last guards he who said no to him." He must not see Lord Von Biefelt!" he shouted as the guards ran away from him to look for Yuuri.

* * *

Meanwhile Yuuri was near Wolfram's room and the double black can't wait to see his fiancé.

It's been so long since he talked to him…well talk to the blonde when Wolfram's awake that is.

Yuuri has been visiting Wolfram but the people won't allow him to stay longer than half an hour.

Also Gwendel and Gunter has been dumping works on him like crazy. He needs to talk to Wolfram and clear his name.

Living without the blonde is not an option.

He was walking towards the door just a few more steps and he could hug the blonde and shower him with kisses.

When someone grabbed Yuuri's arm pulling him away from the door.

Yuuri turned his head to see the person who is bold enough to treat him that way.

Yuuri paled when he saw an angry Gwendel. If looks could kill, Yuuri would be dead already.

"Gwendel…"Yuuri said.

"You are supposed to be studying with Gunter!" Gwendel reprimanded the double black king. When he dragged him away from Wolfram's room and he was sure the people inside the room won't hear them.

"I have studied enough for today!" Yuuri replied. "I need to see Wolfram!"

"Wolfram is still unconscious. We will inform you when he wakes up." Gwendel lied.

"Liar! I know he's awake already. Let me see him!" Yuuri ordered as he tried to free himself from Gwendel's hold. "He is my fiancé, he is mine! I am the king how dare you keep this information from me hidden!"

"You selfish idiot!" Gwendel snapped. Making Yuuri's eyes grew wide and he stopped his fruitless struggles to be free. "Don't you know that Wolfram tried to kill himself this morning? If Murata hadn't st-."

"Murata is trying to steak Wolfram away from me."Yuuri reasoned not letting Gwendel finish what he was saying.

"Maybe he should! He's the one who has been taking care of my brother anyway." Gwendel hissed.

"And who's fault is that?" Yuuri cried. "You won't even let me stay in his room that long. You won't even let me speak to him."

For a minute Gwendel almost felt sorry for Yuuri. But cursed himself at how well Yuuri played the victim.

"Just go back to Gunter…please your majesty." Gwendel sighed.

"At least tell Wolfram I love him." Yuuri begged.

"I don't think you know how to love, my king." Gwendel said as he walked towards Wolfram's room.

* * *

"Your majesty!" Gunter cried when he finally found the demon king. Yuuri was sitting on one of the benches at the queen's garden where the beautiful Wolframs grew.

Yuuri gave the silver haired advisor a sad smile. That was the only time that Gunter realized the king was crying.

Gunter walked nearer and knelt in front on his king. Not caring if his clothes get dirty.

Gunter produced a white handkerchief and offered it to Yuuri. Who gladly took it and wiped his eyes and nose.

"I am sorry that I didn't tell you about Wolfram's recovery… but I thought that it would do more harm than good to Wolfram if I did." Gunter apologized.

"It's okay Gunter." Yuuri replied as he patted the space beside him. The double black king waited for Gunter to sit down before he spoke. "Do you think that I don't know how to love?"

-End of Chapter

* * *

Thank you for reading and please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for the reviews Pikeebo, RukisLeech and Nickesha!

I started watching KKM season three a week ago LOL.

Anyways the part about Wolfram vomiting and getting sick that can happen in real life.

I have experienced that when I was in such a bad case of depression.

Pikeebo: Thank you for thinking I am a good writer. :D

I don't own KKM

* * *

Chapter five

It's been three days since Gunter and Yuuri had their talk at the garden.

During their talk in the garden the silver haired advisor promised the double black king that on the third day after their talk, Gunter would help Yuuri communicate with Wolfram.

Gunter said that what they will be doing is very risky since the blonde is always being watched.

Gunter told Yuuri to write everything the young king wanted he wants to tell his beloved Wolfram in the letter.

For Yuuri might not get another chance. That's exactly what Yuuri did for the past three days. He poured his love in the five paged letter.

* * *

In the afternoon Yuuri excused himself from his paper works. Just a thirty minute break he said to the grumpy gray haired soldier.

Gwendel didn't find anything strange when Yuuri announced that he was taking a break.

Yuuri always takes a break during this time of day.

Gwendel has gotten over this fact because it's pointless to reprimand the young double black.

Yuuri went to the garden to meet with the silver haired advisor. Gunter was already there waiting for his majesty.

Gunter came extra early because it's unacceptable to make the king especially Yuuri wait.

The silver haired advisor smiled as he saw his king approaching.

"Good afternoon your majesty." Gunter greeted as he stood up and then bowed when Yuuri was almost in front of him. "Have you written everything you want to tell Lord Brat?"

Yuuri smiled at the nickname Gunter gave his beloved fiancé as he gave the letter to his advisor.

"Yes, thank you." Yuuri replied. "Be careful Gunter."

Gunter nodded as he left the young king in the garden.

* * *

The silver haired advisor was in front of Wolfram's room gathering enough courage to do what he promised the young double black king he would.

Today is the first time Gunter would see the young lord since what happened more than a week ago.

He wanted to visit sooner but Gwendel has put him to the job of distracting the young king so Yuuri won't be able to visit Wolfram.

Who is still unstable.

When the doors of Wolfram's room opened Gunter was so shocked. He didn't expect Wolfram to look so horrible.

Part of Gunter envies the young blonde for being so beautiful even in his horrible state. But still, the Wolfram in front of him looks like a ghost.

The blonde is so pale, his lips white instead of pink, the fire in his eyes were gone and he was so thin. Wolfram's state makes Gunter hesitant to touch him for fear that the blonde will break.

Murata is the only one watching Wolfram at the moment. But even so, Gunter has to be really careful about what he is going to do. The advisor wished that it was Lady Cheri with the young lord instead of Murata.

"You're Excellency." Gunter Greeted.

Murata nodded at Gunter. The advisor turned around to face Wolfram who was sitting on the bed. Gunter shot Murata a questioning look.

"I take care of Wolfram as best as I could. But there is a limit of what I can do. I can't make him better without him wanting to be better." Murata sighed. Not really up to the idea of reporting what Wolfram has been through to the silver haired advisor. But Gunter is Wolfram's friend almost like family. He has the right to know." Wolfram hasn't been eating properly for the past three days. He kept on vomiting minutes after he has eaten. He even vomits water! He is also having fever that disappears after a few hours and the returns the next day."

"It's not as bad as Murata is making it sound!" Wolfram said defensively.

"Don't try to lie your way out on this Wolfram!" Murata barked. "You're only sick because you want to be sick! You have the best doctors and medicines in the whole kingdom!"

"Even the best doctors and medicines can't heal some wounds!" Wolfram spat. " Just give me a knife and let me get this over with."

"Never!" Murata said as he stood up and went to the balcony.

That's when Gunter understood why Yuuri fears Murata.

The great sage loves Wolfram maybe as much or even more than Yuuri does.

It's actually hard to tell because it's difficult to measure feelings of the two persons who are in love with the same person.

But still there is a huge possibility that Murata can take Wolfram away from Yuuri. The way Murata takes care of the blonde…so loving.

Gunter wonders if Wolfram notices.

"I am sorry I was only able to visit until now." Gunter apologized as he embraced Wolfram and slid the letter under Wolfram's pillow. "Gwendel has given me orders to distract Yuuri so he won't bother you."

Wolfram gave Gunter a suspicious look.

"I am not sleeping with him!" Gunter blushed.

"Sorry… nowadays it seems like Yuuri is sleeping with everybody." Wolfram apologized. " I can't believe Yuuri asked about me."

"Read the letter Wolfram… All of your questions will be answered." Gunter whispered. "I have to go now but I will visit soon."

"I never thought you cared about me." Wolfram said. "I thought you hated me… especially when I became Yuuri's fiancé."

"Wolfram you're the brother I wish I had." Gunter smiled leaving a blushed Wolfram on the bed.

The whole afternoon or what's left to it. Wolfram has been trying so hard to control his curiosity and not open Yuuri's letter.

Wolfram couldn't believe it still. Yuuri actually thought of him! For the past three days Wolfram thought that Yuuri was finding ways for Conrad to return.

He may still be still be doing that but now Wolfram knew that Yuuri thought about him. Yuuri even wrote him a letter despite the king's busy schedule.

Also when Gunter slipped the letter under his people, Wolfram's heart ache lessened almost…bearable.

* * *

After Wolfram and Murata finished eating their dinner and the maids were finished cleaning up the plates.

Gwendel entered. Murata nodded at the soldier as he stood up and then bid goodnight to Wolfram.

It was Gwendel's turn to watch over the blonde. Gwendel helped his little brother climb the king size bed.

But before Gwendel could tuck the young lord, Wolfram asked for a vomit. He vomited as soon as the he got to hold the bucket and put it in the right place.

"I am sorry you had to see that." Wolfram apologized as he wiped his lips with a napkin.

"You have to stop this." Gwendel frowned as he placed the bucket near the door.

"I can't brother." Wolfram replied.

"If you start to take care of yourself it would stop." Gwendel said.

"Do you think I like this? My throat is so sore and very painful!" Wolfram cried. "Just give me a knife and I'll end both our suffering."

"That is not the only option Wolfram." Gwendel reasoned.

"If you're too embarrassed about what everybody would think you could always say it's an accident." Wolfram suggested.

"Enough!" Gwendel cried.

Wolfram stared at his older brother wide eyed.

"Just sleep Wolfram…" Gwendel sighed as he prepared for bed on the bed that was brought in.

It was midnight when the blonde decided to open the letter. He silently got out of the bed and went to the fire place and started a fire.

The blonde Lord smiled when he saw Yuuri's handwriting. It was still horrible. Slowly he opened the letter.

_My dearest and loved Wolfram,_

_How are you my love? I miss you so much… Know that I always wanted_

_to visit you and be the first one you see when you open those beautiful eyes of yours. But your family especially Gwendel wouldn't let me near. Please never doubt my love for you wh-_

Wolfram was not able to read anymore because someone grabbed the letter from his hand.

-End of Chapter

* * *

Thank you for reading and please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys! Thank you for the reviews. I am sorry for the late update I am so busy.

Chapter Six

* * *

"Give it back!" Wolfram yelled.

Gwendel glanced at the letter and knew exactly who wrote it, because of the bad hand writing.

He quickly crumpled the papers and threw it in the fire.

"No!" Wolfram cried as he tried to reach for the papers but Gwendel quickly grabbed his arm and dragged him away from the fire place.

"How was he able to bring it to you?" Gwendel asked. "Was it the guards? Murata? Mother? It was Gunter wasn't it?

"It doesn't matter who gave it to me!" Wolfram yelled. "It was my letter and I should decide what to do with it! Why are you keeping as apart?"

"You should be thankful that we are keeping him away from you. Are you sure you are ready to see him?" Gwendel argued.

"Maybe I am not. Maybe I would be hysterical that moment I see him enter my room. Maybe he'll have to calm me down. But don't you think I deserve an explanation? "Wolfram asked.

"I think you do. But at this moment Yuuri will only fill you head with lies. " Gwendel sighed. " Do you actually think he loves you up to now? Or should I send you a list of people Yuuri as been sleeping with?"

Wolfram looked away and bit is lips. Trying not to cry, because it looks like he forgot how not to cry in painful situations.

Gwendel looked away cursing himself for being too harsh with the blonde.

He could've told Wolfram about it in a less painful way or at least waited for a few more days.

For several days… Gwendel wished that Wolfram was a commoner.

So he wouldn't have to go through so much pain. And that he can cry whenever he wants to regardless if he was in front of people or not.

But you can't change that fact.

Wolfram is the fiancé of the king, a son of the ex queen, born in one of the most powerful noble families and a soldier.

Wolfram has to put a stone face. Unable the guilt Gwendel was feeling, he left the room without saying a word to the blonde.

Wolfram heard the door close. For the first time in so many days he was alone again. His big brother forgot to send a guard.

Wolfram can do what he has been wanting since he woke up from his fall…die.

But now that Yuuri has sent him a letter it seems that he doesn't want to end his life anymore.

Wolfram smiled a very sad smile as he went to his bed.

Who knew that a single letter from the double black is the only thing that could make him want to live?

Even though Wolfram hasn't read the whole letter Yuuri sent him.

The blonde closed his beautiful emerald eyes and began his journey to the land of dreams.

Meanwhile there were loud footsteps coming from the corridor where the silver haired adviser's room is located.

When Gwendel arrived in front of Gunter's room the soldiers in front of the door almost fainted because of fear.

There was a black aura coming out of the soldier.

"Scram." Gwendel whispered.

The guards screamed for their lives as they ran out of the hall, tripping on their own feet many times.

Gwendel took a deep breath as he began banging his fist on Gunter's door.

Gunter nearly jumped out of the bed thinking something bad might have happened to his beloved king.

But the poor adviser was not prepared to see an angry Gwendel outside the door.

"Why hello Gwendel, can't sleep?" Gunter asked in his flirty voice.

Gwendel just pushed the advisor aside so he could enter the room. Gunter quickly closed the door.

"Why did you do it?" Gwendel asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Why don't you seat and I'll pour you tea?" Gunter offered.

Gwendel quickly grabbed the advisor's collar and as he repeated the question.

"Why do you keep them apart?" Gunter replied

"Have you seen my brother lately?" Gwendel asked a little hysterical.

"Have you seen his majesty lately?" Gunter snapped.

Gwendel was shocked at the tone of the royal adviser and sat down on one of the chairs. Gunter quickly pulled himself together.

He turned around and started preparing tea. The two men were quiet.

"They belong together Gwendel." Gunter finally said as he placed Gwendel's tea in front of the man.

"They are going to kill each other." Gwendel sighed.

"What do you expect? They control opposite elements. Remember what Ulrike told us when Lord Brat was born?" Gunter asked.

"Yuuri is Wolfram's and Wolfram is Yuuri's don't try to separate them. " Gwendel nodded. " But I didn't expect this to be so intense! My little brother is hurting…"

"Pain is part of love. If you don't feel pain then you don't love the person. The more painful it is the greater your love is. How will you appreciate your partner when you're relationship is problem free?" Gunter asked.

"I don't care what fate has decided I will protect my brother!" Gwendel yelled as he threw the tea cup on the floor.

Gwendel left the Silver haired advisor who was shaking his head. Gunter wanted to make Gwendel understand.

* * *

Later that morning when Yuuri and Gunter were the only ones at the breakfast table the silver haired advisor informed the king that Gwendel found out about the letter.

"So he wasn't able to read to read the letter?" Yuuri frowned.

"I am afraid so." Gunter replied. "Also it would be best if you stay away from Gwendel. He is very furious."

" Did he got mad at you? I am sorry." Yuuri apologized.

"Oh your majesty please don't apologize!" Gunter begged happy that his king is concerned with him. "Also I will be the one to facilitate your paper work for the next few days."

* * *

Meanwhile…Wolfram woke up and saw a pair of onyx eyes looking at him.

"Good morning sleepy head!" Murata greeted.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" Wolfram frowned.

"Someone was left alone earlier this morning and did not try to kill himself." Murata winked.

"I found something to live for." Wolfram blushed as he sat up from the bed avoiding Murata's eyes.

"And what would that be?" Murata teased.

"Yuuri's love." Wolfram smiled. Unable to not smile.

Murata's smile disappeared. He looked disappointed and hurt. Wolfram realized that the great sage too is against the idea of him going back to Wolfram. They remained silent for a while. Nobody knew what to say to each other. Both didn't know what to do.

"You could choose not to love Yuuri." Murata finally said. "Anybody would be lucky to have you. Anybody can love you better."

"People want me because of my fortune and good looks. Yuuri loves me for who I am in the inside." Wolfram argued. "Who will love me? A spoiled brat…a pain in the ass?"

"Me?" Murata blurted out.

Wolfram just looked at the sage wide eyed. Murata too was surprised about what he just said. He just confessed to Wolfram.

"I love you…for the longest time now. I can't remember when I started but I do love you." Murata said as he walked towards the blonde. He caught Wolfram's wrist and pulled the blonde to a kiss and hug. Wolfram quickly pushes himself from the sage and spat on the floor.

"Wolfram… please… I don't care if you use me just be in my arms." Murata pleaded.

Wolfram slowly moves back until his back was on the door. He grabbed the door knob and quickly opens the door and ran out of the room. The guards were startled to see the blonde lord running in his night gown.

* * *

-End of chapter

Sorry if it's kinda too short. :D

Thank you for reading please review


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for all the reviews!

* * *

Chapter Seven

Wolfram was running down the corridor of the palace going to the garden.

He knew that by this time Yuuri is now "taking a break" ( hide) from his work.

Yuuri would always "take his break" at the gardens. The blonde needed to see his fiancé more than ever.

With what happened today. Yuuri might have realized that Murata loves him. And Yuuri might be thinking that the sage and Wolfram have an affair.

It must be the reason why he cheated on the blonde. Wolfram needed to clear his name to Yuuri and assure the double black that he is Wolfram's one true love. Wolfram smiled as he Yuuri hiding behind the tree with the double black's back turned against him.

Wolfram silently ran towards the Yuuri. As Wolfram was almost at the back of Yuuri, he stopped as he heard the double black moaning.

The blonde took a few seconds to gather his courage to see what was happening with his own eyes.

He knew already what was happening but Wolfram knew that if he didn't take a look. A part of him will not believe it with just hearing the moans.

"Oh Shinou." Wolfram finally said.

"Shit." Yuuri quickly zipped his pants. The maid quickly wipes her lips and runs off. " Wolfram…"

Wolfram suddenly felt sick and he fell on the ground butt first.

Minutes later he vomited on the grass. Yuuri hesitated to approach the blonde for a few minutes.

But as soon as Wolfram saw Yuuri walking towards him, the blonde started to crawl away.

Then standing up and began to run. But Yuuri was able to catch up with the blonde.

Yuuri quickly grabs Wolfram's arm and made Wolfram face him. The blonde started becoming hysterical as he tries to punch and kick his way out of Yuuri's grip.

"Wolfram please I can explain." Yuuri said as he embraced the blonde who was still trying to get away from him.

Murata saw both men and quickly aids the blonde.

"Let Wolfram go!" Murata cried as he broke Yuuri's embrace and took Wolfram's arm.

"No! You will not steal him away from me! I love him, we love each other!" Yuuri barked.

"How can you tell such things to my face? I just saw you cheating on me." Wolfram cried.

"I love you Wolfram. I am sorry it was a moment of weakness." Yuuri apologized. "Don't leave me."

Wolfram tried to free himself more from Yuuri's grip with the help of Murata.

While Yuuri tried to pull Wolfram to him. Suddenly they heard a sound of something that broke and Wolfram's cry of pain.

The blonde's arm got dislocated from its socket. Yuuri quickly lets go of the blonde's dislocated arm. He started apologizing about the whole thing.

Clearly Yuuri is making things worse. Wolfram continued to punch and kick making the sage curse. Murata then carried Wolfram in his arms.

He was surprised at how light Wolfram was. Murata expected to have a hard time getting Wolfram to the infirmary because of the blonde's weight.

Murata was now having a hard time getting Wolfram to the infirmary because of the blonde being hysterical and Yuuri who was blocking the way.

"Get out of the way can't you see he's injured!" Murata screamed as he pushed Yuuri away with such a force making the double blacking fall butt first. While still carrying Wolfram as he made a run for the infirmary.

* * *

Gisela was having tea in the palace's infirmary. Happy that there were no patients today.

She could enjoy the tranquility and peacefulness of her surroundings.

All of a sudden Murata burst inside the room carrying the injured Wolfram in his arms. The shocking scene caused Gisela to spill tea all over herself.

But like the professional that she is. She quickly recovers and started barking orders to the sage and the other healers.

Wolfram was still kicking and punching violently. It took eight healers to keep the blonde on the bed.

Murata was asked to stay a few steps away. Enough for Murata to see Wolfram but not get in the way of the operation.

The green haired healer was trying to put Wolfram's arm back in its socket when she was punched by the blonde soldier.

Everybody stopped and looked at Gisela even Wolfram. Clearly the green haired healer was angry.

Gisela punched Wolfram back so fast that the blonde had no time to dodge it knocking Wolfram out in the process.

Although it was not right for a healer to knock a patient out in the process the other healers didn't bother to complain.

They didn't want to anger the head healer anymore and deal with a hysterical blonde.

"He'll be alright, your excellency." Gisela smiled as she approached the great sage. "But he can't use his sword arm that much for at least a couple of weeks."

"That's good to hear. When will he wake up?" Murata asked.

"In a couple of hours maybe. Besides the punch I gave him, I also gave him a sleeping sedative." Gisela replied.

"Then I better order the guards to move him to his room. He'll be more comfortable there." Murata said.

"Don't worry my healers are capable of doing it." Gisela smiled as she snapped her fingers. Two healers instantly appeared carrying a stretcher. "Make sure to leave a guard outside his room." The head healer ordered her staff.

"How's your cheek?" Murata asked.

"No worries! It'll be gone within the day. " Gisela smiled. " What happened? I never saw Lord Biefelt like that."

"Yuur… cheated again." Murata replied.

Gisela nodded as she stood up and tapped Murata on the shoulder before she left.

* * *

After a few hours Murata was already with Wolfram who was still unconscious in his room.

"What happened?" Gwendel asked as he went inside the room. Lady Cheri soon followed.

"He ran away from me to look for Yuuri Wolfram saw Yuuri with a maid… togehter." Murata explained as he pushed back Wolfram's hair so his face wouldn't be covered. "I am sorry guys."

"You don't have to apologize for anything… Wolfram is too strong for you." Lady Cheri said as she sat beside Murata and squeezed his hand.

"She's right you're Excellency." Gwendel said. " What we need to do now is get Wolfram away from his majesty. My brother needs time to heal."

"But how can we make him?" Lady Cheri asked.

"You don't have to… I'll go." Wolfram suddenly said making everybody in the room jumped.

All three looked at the blonde. They didn't notice Wolfram because they were all engrossed with their conversation.

Lady Cheri quickly left Murata's side and sat beside Wolfram on the bed. She then took one of the blonde's hands and held it.

"I-I also want to dissolve my engagement with Yuuri. Wolfram said in a shaky voice. " I am sorry brother you were right." He looked at Gwendel with the saddest puppy dog eyes Gwendel has ever seen.

"I'll fix the papers." Gwendel said as he quickly leaves the room. There's so only so much that the heart can take.

"I'll order the maids to pack your things. You're going to the Von Biefelt's lands?" Cheri asked.

Wolfram nodded as she quickly kisses Wolfram on the forehead and left the room.

"Murata..." Wolfram began when they were left alone in the room.

"Look Wolfram. Please forget what I said earlier. I didn't mean to confess my feelings for you at a situation like this. Just forget about it. I don't want you to stay away from me and make me stay here." Murata begged. Interrupting what Wolfram was about to say.

"I was about to ask you to come with me. If you don't have any business here in Blood Pledge. " Wolfram smiled. " Is it okay if I use you to try to forget?"

Murata quickly nodded his head and kneeled before Wolfram taking both his hands and rubbing them to his face.

"Even if I still can't love you in the end?" Wolfram asked.

"Use me as your pain killer in whatever ways you wish to." Murata said.

"Then you are a fool just like I was to Yuuri." Wolfram said as he snatched his hands away from Murata.

Murata cursed to himself as he realized this was all a test from Wolfram.

Clearly he failed since Wolfram didn't want to see anybody act like a love sick puppy to a person that doesn't love him back.

Like he was to Yuuri.

"Fine I have a proposal." Murata said as he waited for Wolfram to look at him. Let's use each other as pain killers."

"You won't mind if I think of someone while I kiss you?" Wolfram smiled.

"As long as it's the same for me." Murata said.

"But you're in love with me." Wolfram said.

"So? I can still imagine someone while kissing you." Murata lied.

"Fine. But we start after my engagement has been broken." Wolfram said.

"Aww… I was supposed to ask you to seal it with a kiss." Murata frowned.

* * *

-End of Chapter

Hope you loved it!

Please review and thank you for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for all the reviews! I am glad that a lot of you like where I am taking this story.

Head's up there's going to be a real treat in this chapter. :"D

Pikeebo: Of course Yuuri will realize his mistakes... sooner or pairings of the story will keep on shifting from YuurixWolfram to WolframxMurata.

* * *

Chapter eight

It was already getting late in the afternoon, Yuuri is doing his best to finish his paperwork as fast as he can.

Meaning the young double black king didn't bother reading the documents.

He has trusts that Gunter or Gwendel has already read them before putting it on his desk.

He was about to sign another document when his eyes caught the word "Wolfram" on the paper.

Yuuri read the title of the document, _"King Yuuri Shibuya and Lord Wolfram Von Biefelt's dissolution of engagement"._

Yuuri cursed as he saw that the blonde soldier has already signed it. Clearly Gwendel and the others have been tricky.

They placed the document at almost the end of the pile so Yuuri wouldn't bother reading it and just sign it.

Yuuri got up from his desk and stormed out of the room with the crumpled paper on one hand.

* * *

Since Wolfram's incident Gwendel, Lady Cheri and Murata often ate their meals together with the young blonde lord.

But sometimes lady Cheri would join Yuuri and Gunter at the dining room and start light conversations with the two.

Yuuri was grateful that despite what he has done to Wolfram, Lady Cheri is still very warm to him.

Since Wolfram caught yuuri cheating a few days ago the three might be at Wolfram's room taking their meals.

Wolfram needed a companion more than Yuuri.

* * *

Seeing the angry expression their king has. The soldiers didn't bother stopping Yuuri even though they have direct orders from Gwendel not to let Yuuri pass

. They'd rather have Gwendel punishing them than Yuuri in his maou mode.

Lady Cheri gasps while the others grew pale, even Gwendel.

When the doors of Wolfram's room banged open revealing a very angry Yuuri.

"I told you Shibuya would find out about the document." Murata whispered to Gwendel. He was looking at the angry king who was walking towards them.

"What is this?" Yuuri demanded.

There was a moment of silence nobody dared to speak and reason with an angry Yuuri.

"Well Shibuya, I believe that is a crumpled paper. But I am sorry to inform you that I can't read it because you are holding it like that. So can you please use your eyes and read it?" Murata finally spoke.

Everybody in the room except for Yuuri and Murata mentally slapped themselves.

They should've spoken instead. Murata is clearly provoking Yuuri.

"Why was such an important subject not discussed to me directly? Instead you go around sneaking documents in my paperwork pile." Yuuri asked ignoring Murata.

"Why does your engagement suddenly became important? When all these years you kept on saying it's not real and you go whoring about? "Murata inquired.

Lady Cheri moved to an empty seat beside Murata just in case the great sage decides to speak again.

"Did you plan this Gwendel?" Yuuri asked through his teeth. Yuuri concentrated on trying his best not to punch the annoying sage in front of him. Gwendel couldn't look Yuuri in the eyes and kept his eyes on the ground. The older soldier didn't have to tell Yuuri the answer it was written all over his face. " I don't know if I could trust you anymore Gwendel…"

"Oh c'mon Shibuya, what with all the drama? Gwendel was only doing it for the sake of his brother and you, his king! So you won't feel guilty wait… guilty is not the right word you don't even know that feeling. " Murata said pretending to think of the right word. " That's right, so you won't have to do one of your escapades behind a tree!"

"That's it!" Yuuri cried as he jumped towards Murata. Both men fell on the ground. Lady Cheri started to scream. Gwendel was shocked and was glued on his seat. Yuuri started punching Murata with all his strength not caring if he killed his once best friend. "You bastard! I thought you were my best friend and yet you go behind my back and steal my fiancé! "

"You're the one who pushed him away. Stop pointing fingers the problem is you." Murata said trying to punch back but failed.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Wolfram cried as he pushed Yuuri away from Murata, making Yuuri fall on his butt.

Wolfram helped Murata stand up and checked if there were any broken bones.

Seeing that nothing is broken just bruises that will hell by tomorrow with the help of healing magic Wolfram went to check Yuuri.

There was a very hurt look plastered all over Yuuri face.

Wolfram pushed himself to look at Yuuri despite Yuuri wearing the expression that the blonde hates and Wolfram's battered heart.

Yuuri gently took the hand Wolfram used to touch the king's face and kissed it, making Wolfram blush.

"Please tell me you love. Assure me please…" Yuuri begged.

"I love you so much it hurts." Wolfram smiled as he showed Yuuri the cuts on his arms. "But I don't want to be in love with a cheater all my life."

"I can change please give me another chance." Yuuri begged as he kneeled in front of Wolfram and looked him in the eye.

"A king doesn't kneel…" Wolfram whispered as he kneeled in front of Yuuri too." Let me go… just for a few years. I'll come back when I can be your friend again… When the old wounds heal."

" Wolf… I can change I promise. You're my World and I can't live without you. I'll change…I'll change." Yuuri said repeatedly.

"You can live without me. Change is good do it for your future wife."Wolfram smiled.

"I am gay Wolfram…" Yuuri blushed making Wolfram laugh.

"Then why were you cheating with the maids?" Wolfram smiled.

" I was thinking of you!" Yuuri replied. "I won't stop loving you Wolfram von Biefelt. I don't think it's possible to forget you."

Wolfram embraced Yuuri.

"Sleep in my room… before you go" Yuuri whispered.

"You're letting me go?" Wolfram asked.

"Just for three years Wolfram. Then I'll have you by my side again." Yuuri said. " We'll have that written in paper so you won't forget."

"When are you going to sign the document?" Wolfram asked.

"Tomorrow… before you leave." Yuuri's embrace on the blonde tightened. "By that time Gwendel will have arranged the documents for the end of our engagement and you're return in three years."

After sometime Wolfram and yuuri finally let go of each other and helped one another stand up.

They left the room hand in hand as they went to their royal chambers.

They completely forgot their audience that was left in the room.

As soon as they were out of sight lady Cheri began to cry as she danced her way out of the room.

Saying "it was so beautiful!" again and again. Gwendel tapped Murata on the shoulder before he left.

It was the best comforting gesture the older soldier could do.

"He still chose that guy over me, huh?" Murata smiled to himself.

* * *

Wolfram woke up at dawn in the arms of Yuuri.

He looked around because it will be the last time he'll be able to sleep like this with Yuuri, as his fiancé in their room. Knowing Yuuri, the double black would easily forget Wolfram in less than a year. When Wolfram comes back after three years…

Yuuri might have a new partner or a harem of men and women possibly children too. The blonde quickly dismissed the thought of it in his mind and tried to think of something different. Something happy...

Wolfram smiled as he remembered what happened hours ago when he and Yuuri went back to the royal chambers.

They didn't sleep with each other. They just talked, cuddled and kissed. It was one of the best nights Wolfram had with Yuuri.

He felt loved and wanted without the love making part.

Wolfram then kissed Yuuri on the forehead, a kiss goodbye to the relationship they had. He left the royal bedroom.

* * *

When Wolfram was in the corridor he kept looking behind his back and to his sides to see if someone is following him.

He only stopped when he arrived at his destination, at the farthest room of the castle.

Wolfram had to knock three times before the door opened revealing a very sleepy Anissina.

"What do you want?" Anissina barked.

-End of Chapter.

* * *

What could Wolfram possibly want from Anissina? (Gasps)

Just a spoiler… Conrad will appear in the story in the future chapter/s. I decided to bring him back.

So anyways… thank you for reading and please please please please please REVIEW! :D


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you everybody for your comments! They made me laugh.

Anyways I feel bad for making everybody hater Yuuri in this story.

I have something to share... I was watching KKM season 3 online and I saw comments of people saying that KKM could be a good anime if only Wolfram wasn't throwing himself to Yuuri because Yuuri is not into men. I am really hurt that a lot of people thinks like that. *SNIFF*

Anyways enjoy the chapter!

But Please enjoy the chapter!

I don't own KKM

* * *

Chapter Nine:

"What do you want Wolfram?" Anissina asked.

"Uhm… can I come in and explain?" Wolfram asked. The red head inventor only raised her eyebrows and stood still. Clearly she was waiting for an explanation from the blonde. "It's about one of your inventions…"

Anissina's ears clapped and her eyes sparkled when she heard Wolfram was interested in one of her inventions.

Her sleepy state wore off. She grabbed Wolfram's arm and dragged him in her room as she closed the door.

It was once in a blue moon that a person becomes interested in one of her inventions.

So Anissina really tried to make Wolfram as comfortable as he could possibly get in her room.

The red head sat at the edge of the bed patiently waiting for the blonde to speak again.

"Remember a couple of years ago when you invented a pill that can make people forget things? Can it work on forgetting a certain person completely?" Wolfram asked.

"No…But I made another kind of pill that has that kind of ability. But since Gwendel and Gunter doesn't like to test it I don't know the side effects or how long it will last." Anissina replied. "But I do have an antidote."

"Well can you give me one of those pills?" Wolfram asked.

"If you will enlighten me with why you need it I might." Anissina replied.

"I am going to use it to forget about Yuuri. I want to have a fresh start where I can fall in love with another person and be happy." Wolfram explained.

"And you can't do that without taking the pill?" Anissina asked.

"No. Yuuri is my greatest love. I tried several times to forget him but… I just can't. I know you'll just tell me to just go back to him. But if I do I'll just go crazy again when he cheats. I am not good enough for Yuuri there will always be another person." Wolfram reasoned.

"Very well… I'll give it to you. But you can ask me the antidote anytime. But I doubt that you'll remember this." Anissina smiled.

"Please don't tell the other about this." Wolfram begged. "If Gwendel finds out where I got the drug he'll have both of our heads."

"Are you crazy? Of course I won't tell him!" Anissina cried. "But if ever they do found out I will only give you the antidote when the king or anybody that is equal to Yuur's rank orders me or when you're life is in danger." She extended her hand and Wolfram took it.

Wolfram waited for Anissina to get the pills…

"Wolfram, I am glad that you're stepping up for yourself." Anissina smiled handing Wolfram a bottle.

"Thank you Anissina." Wolfram said. "See you around!"

Wolfram decided not to return to the royal chamber since he already said goodbye to the room.

All of a sudden he heard his name being called by Yuuri. Wolfram turned around and saw the double black running towards him.

"Hey why are you crying wimp? " Wolfram asked as he felt the front part of his night gown getting wet. He slowly embraced Yuuri back.

"I-I woke up and you weren't there! I thought you left already!" Yuuri said not bothering to look up.

"I said that I'll only be spending the night with you Yuuri." Wolfram sighed.

"Can't you be more generous? You'll be leaving today and I won't be able to see you in three years!" Yuuri frowned.

"I am sorry Yuuri but I'll be preparing for my journey. Stop being a wimp." Wolfram replied. Yuuri started to make his puppy dog look. The double black knew very well that Wolfram will not able to say no to that look.

"Fine wimp, you win. Let's take a bath together." Wolfram finally agreed. "But let me change into a robe in my room."

"I'll come with you and change there too. I'll just borrow a robe." Yuuri smiled as he reached out and held Wolfram's hand.

* * *

Nothing intimate happened during their bath. They only talked again.

There was a peaceful atmosphere in the baths and the boys wished that their moment together would never end.

"Don't go Wolf… Stay with me…" Yuuri said as he wrapped he embraced Wolfram from behind.

"We talked about this Yuuri… A king should not break a deal or try to convince a person to break their deal." Wolfram said as he slowly removed Yuuri's arm around his waist and then the blonde slowly went out of the pool. "See you in your office." Wolfram said as he left Yuuri alone in the bath.

The king's office was crowded when Yuuri entered.

Wolfram was already there talking to his mother and brother.

Yuuri cleared his throat and everybody stopped talking and looked at their king. They slowly cleared a space in the middle so Yuuri can walk to his desk.

Yuuri saw the two documents on his table.

The one with the subject of the dissolution of their engagement and the other one with the deal that Wolfram would return in three years and stay by Yuuri's side and help him by being his friend and subject.

"Let's get this over with." Yuuri gave Wolfram a sad smile. Wolfram returned Yuuri's smile and stood beside him. They began to sign the documents while everybody served as witnesses.

After signing the papers Yuuri walked Wolfram outside the castle where the blonde's horse and soldiers were waiting for the blonde.

"So this is good bye." Wolfram said as he face the double black.

"More like a see you later." Yuuri grinned trying his best not to cry.

"Remember Yuuri what I have told you about being a king. Rule this country well, brother and Gunter will guide you. "Wolfram said.

"Take care too Wolfram. I will be waiting for you my prince." Yuuri said as he pulled Wolfram into a kiss making the blonde blush.

"Take care of Wolfram, Murata." Yuuri said when Wolfram couldn't hear them.

The sage only nodded as he moved his horse. Wolfram's party was leaving and Yuuri watched them.

Yuuri's heart was slowly breaking as he realized that Wolfram was really leaving him. He was able to stop himself from not crying until he got inside Wolfram's room. That's where the poor double cried for several hours holding on to the night gown Wolfram wore earlier.

As if the gown was his only source of life.. His screams were heard throughout the palace.

Nobody tried to console the king because the ones that were left in the palace are not that close to the double black king.

In a way that Wolfram and Conrad was.

* * *

It's been two weeks since Wolfram left. But it felt like it was years in Blood Pledge Palace.

Everything changed in just a very short of time.

Yuuri became as serious a Gwendel never smiling or taking break from work and became very determined in learning sword fighting.

The king's mood seems to affect everyone since Gunter rarely smiles anymore, Anissina left the castle, and Lady Cheri was not bothering Gwendel or Yuuri.

Even the maids were not gossiping. Gunter took over Yuuri's sword fighting lessons since he is the only free teacher around who is almost as good a Conrad.

Yuuri soon found out why Gwendel kept asking him if he really wanted Gunter to teach him. As soon as the silver haired advisor has gotten hold of a sword he completely changes into a very tough teacher.

It scared the hell out of the double black for a few days. But by now Yuuri has gotten used to Gunter.

Despite Yuuri's sudden interest in his duties Gunter and especially Gwendel, who was really responsible for separating the two were not happy because their king was just like a robot.

Yuuri is duty not because he wanted it, but because he has too. He only eats, performs his duties and sleeps.

Yuuri barely speaks to anyone not unless it was about work.

He likes to lock himself in Wolfram's room or walk in the garden where beautiful Wolframs grow. Gwendel and Gunter would invite young nobles to visit the castle and accompany the king so Yuuri could get out of his funk.

But Yuuri would just ignore or apologize that he is busy running the country.

* * *

-End of Chapter

So what do you guys think? Thank you so much for reading and please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Hi everybody! Thank you for the reviews and for reading the last chapter.

I hope that you will enjoy my latest chapter.

* * *

Chapter ten

Gunter entered Yuuri's room and dumped stacks of envelopes in front of the double black.

Yuuri slowly looked at the stack of envelopes and then to his advisor and raised an eyebrow to the silver haired advisor.

"They are marriage proposals, your majesty." Gunter said.

"Burn them." Yuuri ordered as he continued to sign his papers.

"Your majesty?" Gunter asked to make sure Yuuri was not joking.

"Burn them!" Yuuri yelled losing his patience. Since Wolfram left and there was a public declaration of the dissolution of their has been plagued with marriage proposals and suitors arriving at the castle every day. Now he had enough."My engagement just ended. Have they no modesty? They come here expecting to see a king who's all smile to entertain them. And possibly marry them! They send me all these letters, hoping for my reply. Have they never thought that I am busy in running a country? Keeping them safe and make sure the economy is blooming? Burn it!"

"B-but your majesty it is only normal! You are the king and single they will automatically send you marriage proposals. It is your job to provide an heir for the throne." Gunter reasoned in a shaky voice.

"Just get out…please and take this garbage with you." Yuuri made a gesture to the envelopes.

Gunter gave a very low bow before he took the letters and left Yuuri.

He stayed outside the double black's door and left when he heard Yuuri crying. Gunter went to Gwendel's office and entered without knocking.

He threw the stacks of letter on the soldier's table.

"He was very upset." Gunter said.

"Maybe those people you sent were not good looking enough?" Gwendel said. "Maybe he likes the ones with brown hair and eyes like the two maids and Conrad who he had fun with."

"How can we find a person good looking enough when he had Lord Von Biefelt already?" Gunter snapped. "I should've never stopped helping Yuuri to get Wolfram back! Look what state we are in because of you!"

Gwendel stopped writing and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was having another headache. And Gunter felt sorry for being the one responsible for it.

Gwendel has enough problems regarding the country. But it he was the one who influenced Wolfram the most to separate with Yuuri.

"I guess I was wrong to separate the two… Wolfram is in some kind of a funk too and it looks like he is planning something." Gwendel sighed.

"Of course it was wrong to separate the two! They were destined to one another Ulrike said it herself!" Gunter barked. "Wait… how did you know about Wolfram? The great sage and Wolfram will only arrive the Von Biefelt castle tomorrow. They will not write until they arrive because Wolfram's army is too small of an escort to two important people, Lord brat and the great sage. For an enemy attack. "

'I had Yozak follow them" Gwendel answered.

There was a long awkward silence before Gwendel spoke again.

"Just let them be, I guess. At least Yuur is working and he is not having "fun" with random servants anymore." Gwendel said as he started doing his paper works.

Gunter left without saying a word.

* * *

Gunter was walking to the library when he saw Lady Cheri at the corner of his eye.

Having known the ex-queen for several years, Gunter knew that Lady Cheri is planning something.

When Lady Cheri is planning something it's like Anissina looking for people to test her latest inventions.

The castle can't tolerate this with the depression Yuuri is in. Also the stress to make things better for the king on the castle staff's shoulders.

Gunter also remembered Lady Cheri telling him that they should find a way to cheer Yuuri up. Slowly Gunter approached the blonde woman.

"Hello Lady Cheri, may I have a sit?" Gunter asked. The blonde ex-queen smiled at Gunter. Happy that after several weeks someone approached has her and was interested in talking to her. She quickly gestures for the silver haired advisor to take a seat on the empty chair beside her.

"What are you doing there, my lady?" Gunter asked.

"Well I am writing a love letter and signing Yuuri's name on it. Could you check the hand writing if it looks like Yuuri's?" Lady Cheri smiled

"Lady Cheri you must not do this! I understand of you wanting to help but I was with his majesty earlier and he has expressed his feeling about dating again. I believe he is still in mourning." Gunter whispered.

"I understand… it's really hard to get over someone like my dear Wolfram." Lady Cheri frowned as she used her fire magic to burn the letter.

"Don't worry, my lady. If ever his majesty expresses any interest in dating I'll let you know." Gunter said.

Lady Cheri let out a squeal as she embraced the silver haired advisor and ran out of the library looking for someone to pester.

Meanwhile Gunter sighed in relief because he was able to stop Lady Cheri's plan.

* * *

Later that night Wolfram and Murata was having dinner at an expensive inn several hours away from the Von Biefelt castle.

Both men were silent like the way they have been from the start of their journey when they left Blood Pledge castle.

"You know I didn't sleep with him you know." Wolfram broke the awkward silence.

"I don't remember asking. " Murata replied coldly before taking a sip from his drink. But Wolfram knew that Murata was waiting for him to tell what happened the last night they were at Blood Pledge. Murata's face lightened.

"But it's literally written all over your face." Wolfram laughed. He decided to tease Murata more. It felt nice to joke around and laugh after a long while. Murata nearly choked on his ale. "The reason why I only told you about this right now is because… I wanted to keep those memories between Yuuri and me. But I guess that I have to tell you too. That night was one of the best nights of my life. Yuuri and I talked about the most random things! We avoided serious topics like Yuuri's cheating ways. We kissed and cuddled. Yuuri made several apologies through his actions. It was like our final goodbye. Well… it that was what it felt like. I never asked Yuuri what he felt."

Murata brushed away a stray tear from Wolfram's eyes before he embraced the blonde.

"I am sorry for being jealous." Murata apologized feeling guilty about making Wolfram tell him about the memories the blonde wanted to share only to Yuuri.

"I-it's okay its normal." Wolfram replied. But I think that we can't continue with this deal anymore. I don't want you going through the pain I felt when Yuuri was using me. I can't give you a relationship."

"I know Wolfram… it wasn't part of our deal. But I accepted it because I don't care if you don't feel the same way. I love you. As long as I get to wrap my arms around you in your coldest nights and treat you like the precious gem that you are. I am happy." Murata said.

Wolfram smiled at the great sage and excused himself so he could retire to his room.

The next day Wolfram and Murata acted as if nothing happened. But Wolfram's soldier won't be fooled.

It was obvious something happened since Murata is acting like his normal self again.

-End of Chapter

* * *

Thanks for reading please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Hi guys I would like to thank everyone who read the last chapter/s and for those who reviewed THANKYOU!

Pikeebo: Yeah I know Yuuri should repent and all. I am not sure how he is going to pay for what he did to Wolfram. I guess we'll just have to find out. Hehehe! Thank you for the review and insights.

RukisLeech: Sorry for making you cry! *hug*

Nickesha: Thank you for the review!

I don't own Kyou kara maoh! ( I always forget to put this. Please don't sue me! )

* * *

Chapter Eleven

They arrived at the Von Biefelt's castle by noon. Wolfram's uncle greeted them personally when they were inside the gates.

Before Wolfram got off his horse his uncle started bombarding him with questions about the dissolution of his engagement with the young king.

Not really caring or realizing that he was putting salt in fresh wounds by asking his nephew those kinds of questions so boldly.

Murata felt sorry for the young blonde. But the sage also admired Wolfram for replying so politely and not showing any of his feelings.

Clearly Wolfram is a well trained soldier or maybe his pride can't afford to let his very own uncle to see his pain.

Murata smiled to himself as he remembered the times Wolfram showed his true feelings to the sage, like last night.

Those occurrences happen very often lately. Maybe Wolfram really is starting to trust Murata more.

Murata snapped out of his thoughts just in time because Waltorana finally lets the subject of the engagement go.

And currently turns his attention to Murata. The older blonde gave a respectful bow to Murata and invited the two for tea and snacks in the garden.

Murata became speechless when he arrived at the castle garden. It was like you're in an enchanted garden in the fairytale books and the only flowers are beautiful Wolframs.

"First timers always have that kind of expression." Wolfram smiled.

"How come I never knew there was a place in Shin Mokoku like this?" Murata asked.

"Uncle doesn't want to show it off. He doesn't want nosy nobles visiting around here in the garden." Wolfram replied.

Murata only nodded as he continued to look around the garden.

Wolfram on the other hand was surprised at the reaction the great sage has when they entered the garden.

He never thought that there is a place out there that will amaze the great sage. But Wolfram decided not to show his surprise.

Waltorana led his nephew and the sage to a small table in the middle of the garden. There was already tea and snack on it and a vase filled with fresh beautiful Wolframs.

"This is a very beautiful place." Murata said to the older blonde as he took a seat.

"Thank you, great sage. The compliment means a lot since it is from you." Waltorana smiled as he took a sip from the tea cup Wolfram just filled with tea.

"It is uncle's hobby to improve this garden." Wolfram added.

"Oh… that's nice you two have a similar hobby!" Murata exclaimed. Wolfram slap his head since he never told Waltorana his love for gardening.

"Nephew, you never told you loved gardening!" Waltorana pouted. Murata smiled in his head knowing he got Wolfram in trouble and that he found out pouting run in the family. "Starting tomorrow you'll help me on the improvements of our garden."

"Uncle, there's nothing to improve! It's very beautiful already!" Wolfram argued.

"There is always room for improvement!" Waltorana barked and glared at Wolfram. The younger blonde could not utter a reply because of how intense the glare was.

Meanwhile Murata was having a blast from watching the two blondes fight. They really are relatives seeing how similar they act. The great sage looked at Wolfram who was across the table glaring at him. Good thing Shin Mokoku hasn't invented a weapon that uses glares to kill or he'd be dead by now.

"So great sage I heard that you and Wolfram has gotten a lot closer." Waltorana smiled changing the topic. He is trying to make up for arguing in front of the double black with his nephew. "It's nice that somebody can keep Wolfram company. After all… he has gotten lonelier ever since he got engaged with the young king."

"Uncle!" Wolfram hissed.

There was an awkward silence after Wolfram hissed at his uncle. Neither party has any clue what to say.

Wolfram and Murata knew that Waltorana is telling the truth. And the truth really stings the younger blonde.

"I am actually the one who should be thanking Wolfram for keeping me company. He has been… interesting. And please call me Ken. Although I told Wolfram to call me that he simply won't agree. So we finally met halfway to where both of us our comfortable with which is Murata." Murata said attempting to break the awkwardness of the situation.

"I am afraid I have to go with Murata too." Waltorana smiled.

"Very well… I really don't understand what's wrong with my name." Murata sighed.

"Oh! I shouldn't keep you two any longer I am sure that you're all tired since high end inns are nothing compared to a bed or room of a noble. I'll let you two rest now. And Murata feel free to stay as long as Wolfram plans to stay here. I really don't want to see a frowning blonde alone in the castle." Waltorana said.

"Thank you. But I really would like to do a little exploring around the castle." Murata smiled.

"I would love to be the one who can tour you around but I have matters to attend to. I am sure Wolfram would be a good substitute." Waltorana grinned.

Murata felt death glares being thrown at him from behind.

So he just told the older blonde that he can manage enough even though the Biefelt castle larger than Blood Pledge.

Waltorana only nodded and excused himself. Wolfram too excused himself leaving the great sage alone.

* * *

As soon as Wolfram entered the room and closed the door and leaned on it. He took a very deep breath.

This is the moment he has been waiting for his escape…his freedom.

He brought out the pill Anissina gave him and placed it in front of him as he began to right his farewell letters to his brothers, mother, uncle, Yuuri and Murata.

Wolfram started crying when he was writing Yuuri's letter.

But did his best not to leave tear stains on the paper fearing that Yuuri might not believed that this was what he wanted. Yuuri might even think Wolfram was forced into doing this.

By the time Wolfram was finished writing he felt emotionally drained.

It was dark already outside and that he is going to kill a part of him. And come tomorrow he will never be the same.

Slowly he reached for the pill. Anissina said that the pill will knock him off for several hours.

Well… actually that's what Anissina thinks since the pill hasn't been tested. Wolfram swallowed the pill in one quick later he fell on the matters unconscious.

* * *

Wolfram found himself walking through his memories with Yuuri in it.

After visiting a memory it will automatically shatter like a broken glass.

The last memory that Wolfram visited was the night when Yuuri slapped Wolfram after insulting the double black's mother.

When the last memory shattered Wolfram felt himself falling deeper and deeper into the cold darkness.

-End of chapter

* * *

Thank you for reading and please review! Also I have decided to write the other version of blonde star and black king using the characters of Gakuen Alice. The story will be called "THE FALLING STAR AND THE RAVEN LORD" I am not sure when I'll post it but just watch out. Thank you again.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you for the reviews and for reading!

Pikeebo: Your questions will be answered soon! *wink*

I don't own kkm

* * *

Chapter twelve

A servant informed Waltorana and Murata that the young blonde lord will not be joining them for dinner when the two sat on the long dining table.

Waltorana only nodded before he started putting food on his plate.

"Lord von Biefelt don't you think we should at least check on Wolfram to see why he couldn't join as at dinner?" Murata asked.

"Please just call me Waltorana." Waltorana smiled. "Don't worry great-I mean Murata. Wolfram will be fine. Don't you know that Wolfram never joins dinner when he arrives from a very long journey?

"But your nephew tried to kill himself more than once almost a month ago. Don't you think we need to check up on him?" Murata reasoned.

"Murata, I really don't think it's necessary. My nephew needs space. He was almost never alone after his incident. Also you need to take a rest. You don't have to babysit Wolfram all the time. Take a break!" Waltorana replied.

Murata decided not to argue anymore. So he forced a smile and started filling his plate with food.

* * *

Several hours after the dinner with Waltorana, Murata couldn't sleep.

He could feel in the pit of his stomach that something bad was going to happen and it was making him so nervous.

He can't help thinking that somehow the feeling he has is related to Wolfram. Something bad is going to happen with the blonde.

So he started dinking Chamomile tea and after several more cups he started getting sleepy and eventually he fell asleep.

The sunlight coming from the window near the bed was the one that woke the great sage.

He started stretching and yawning when suddenly felt in the pit of his stomach that knot feeling again.

"Wolfram…" the great sage said as he ran to his closet to put on his regular uniform and ran out of the door.

Murata entered the blonde's room without knocking and found Wolfram unconscious on the bed.

Murata quickly checks if the blonde was still breathing and pulse.

As soon as he confirmed that the blonde was still alive he let out his breath that he didn't know he was holding.

Thinking that Wolfram was out of the woods Murata let himself smile.

But his smile quickly disappears when he saw a stack of envelopes and a vial next to the blonde.

With a shaking hand Murata picks up the envelope that was on top of the stack. It was addressed to him. Quickly he opens it.

_Murata,_

_I guess by now you already found me unconscious in my room and is sitting beside me. I did something to myself. Don't worry I am not dead or anything. I am just asleep and will wake up soon. Remember I told you what happened on our last night at Blood Pledge? That when I spent the night with Yuuri it felt like it was an ending a closure for the both of us. .. I know in my heart that I will never forget about my feelings for him. Because I tried several times to forget about my feelings even before Yuuri cheated on me or confessed that he loves me. He is the greatest love of my life… But this love will only hurt me and cause me little happiness. I have to think about myself too, right? I already gave him too much of myself. So I decided to drink this pill I bought from an alchemist in a town that is far away from here. It enables the person to forget a certain person. But I am not sure if it will work or how many memories I will forget. Or even if Yuuri will not be the only person I will not remember. I am not even sure if it'll work. Since the pill was never tested. The alchemist never wanted to sell it to me since it was never tested. But I bullied him to doing it. There is no antidote to this pill and please don't try to look for the alchemist anymore. At that time I thought that this pill might become useful and I guess my instincts were correct. As heartless as I might sound the side effects of the pill or the possibility of losing all my memories in not a high price. I want to give myself a fresh start. To find the happiness I have been looking for decades without the ghost of my past behind me. When I wake up please tell me a lie. Don't let me remember my life with Yuuri. Keep me off that path again. Also please give the letters to the people they are addressed to except for Yuuri. Wait till after three years when I have to come back to Blood Pledge to give it to him. At least by then I hope that I will finally have a life. I am sorry for putting you up for this and breaking our deal. And I want to thank you in advance for what you will do for me. I should have loved you instead. But fate made me fall for the wrong double black. Once I open my eyes I will never be the same.I just hope that my change will be for the better._

_Lord Wolfram Von Biefelt_

Murata was smiling towards the end of the letter. Wolfram just told him that he could've loved him.

He knew that it was selfish but he deserves to be selfish at least this one time.

All his life Murata has been selfless always serving the country and its people first. It's his time to be happy now.

Murata quickly asks a servant to deliver the letter Wolfram wrote for Waltorana as he hid the other letters in his uniform.

He couldn't risk the possibility of Wolfram waking up alone in his room. With the effects of the pill he took is unsure

. As Murata was about to sit back on the chair he was sitting he noticed a pair of green eyes watching him.

Wolfram was already awake watching him with hostility written all over his face.

"Good morning sleepy head." Murata forced a smile.

"W-who are you? Where am I?" Wolfram asked as he sat up and covered himself with a blanket.

"Oh… the injury you received in the head must have affected your memories." Murata replied. "I guess we have to tell the king that you will stay here in the Biefelt palace for some time until you get better."

"King? What king? My mother is the demon queen!" Wolfram said.

"See… I told you… Your memories have been erased since the new king arrived. We have to get you checked." Murata said. "I am the great sage but you can call me Ken." Murata said extending his hand for a handshake. But Wolfram slaps it away and gets of the bed to look for his uncle.

Murata only hopes the letter reached Waltorana in time.

-End of Chapter.

* * *

So what do you guys think? Care to share? Please review! Thank you for reading. Please give me more reviews!:((


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everybody! I am sorry it took me a long time to update.

I would like to thank everyone who read, followed, made my story their favorite and mostly to those who reviewed!

Pikeebo – Yeah in a way Murata is like Wolfram that's why our blonde hero is pushing the sage away because he doesn't want Murata to go through what he is going through.

* * *

Chapter thirteen

Wolfram entered Waltorana's office without even knocking. The younger blonde walked in the middle of the room.

His eyes quickly scan the whole office because the office looks very different from what he remembered.

In his memories he has visited his uncle a week ago when Waltorana pestered the young blonde go to von Biefelt palace and see the new decorations.

"Good morning, my dear nephew!" Watrona smiled as he greeted the younger blonde and casually hides Wolfram's letter in his pile of paper works. "How are you feeling? You shouldn't really be walking you know?"

"There…there was a strange man in my room. A double black, he calls himself the great sage. He said that I lost part if my memory that's why I don't remember him or the fact that my mother is not queen anymore. I want to hear it from you." Wolfram replied.

"That man you met is the great sage. The one who helped shinou, you remember that picture right?" Waltorana asked. Wolfram nodded. "His spirit keeps on reincarnating again and again. In this life he calls himself Murata Ken. He is a close friend of yours. I still have an hour before I really need to work. Why don't you tell me what you last remember?"

Wolfram began to narrate to Waltorana ehat he last remembered.

It all happened the year before Yuuri will take over. Almost a month before Ulrike announces a new double black king will replace Lady Cheri.

"Wolfram…all of those happened almost ten years ago." Waltorana said as he reached for Wolfram's hands and held them. "I am sorry but you lost ten years of your memory. You're ninety-five years old and we have a new king named Yuuri Shibuya. You're not a prince anymore. "

Wolfram looked at his uncle with eyes big as saucers.

* * *

Meanwhile Murata was staying in Wolfram's room. Just in case Wolfram would return and has more questions.

After all waking up one morning with lost memories you will demand for answers.

The sage didn't bother looking or following the blonde since it will only creep Wolfram away.

He will let Wolfram come to him for the next few days. Murata doesn't want to ruin this fresh start he has with Wolfram.

His closeness with Wolfram will return. Murata just needs to be patient with the blonde.

After all he has three years until Wolfram will have to go back and meet Yuuri. For now Wolfram needs his uncle.

Suddenly somebody knocked on Wolfram's door interrupting the sage's thoughts.

"Come in." Murata called.

A strange looking woman entered the door with long green braided hair with a bulky build and a very powdered face to make her face look pale.

The strange woman is wearing a healer's uniform like Gisela's.

"Oh, good morning your Excellency." The woman greeted "I happen to be in the von Biefelt territory when I heard a soldier gossiping about Lord von Biefelt's condition. So I came here as fast as I could to lend a helping hand."

"Yozak?" Murata asked.

"Is there something wrong with your eyes? Your Excellency, I am Gisela." The green haired healer said. "Honestly I am insulted to be mistaken as Yozak! I know that I have gained a few pounds but to be mistaken to be a guy! Is my arms that meaty to be mistaken as huge biceps?"

"Yozak, do you take me for a fool?" Murata asked. "Your Gisela impersonation is really bad you need more practice. Now tell me why you're here or else I'll call the guards."

"That really bad huh, kiddo?" Yozak smiled. "Very well. Lord von Voltaire gave me an order to keep an eye on little lord brat until he arrives here and leave only when little lord brat is stable. But last night I saw him writing several letters and then drinking a pill. I was about to call for help when he fell unconscious but I saw that he was breathing so I thought nothing of it. But when I saw the both of you talking earlier this morning I knew something was wrong. The servants and soldiers have no clue when I asked them so I pretended to be a healer and came here."

"If you went into such trouble to find out. Then fine I'll tell you." Murata sighed. "Wolfram drank a pill that made him forget about Shibuya. It is his decision and we only found out this morning about it. The pill is untested and has no antidote, which is what Wolfram claims in the letter he wrote to me."

"Yuuri will explode once he finds out." Yozak said.

"I know." Murata replied looking away.

"What are you going to do?" Yozak asked.

"We still have three years before Wolfram has to face Shibuy.I think its best if Shibuya doesn't find out until then. If he orders Wolfram back and forces himself on our blonde friend it might not end well for the two of them."Murata answered.

"What are these?" Yozak asked as he took the stack of letters Murata is handing him.

"Letters from Wolfram and I. Please see to it that it reaches Lord von Voltaire and Lady Cheri." Murata answered.

"Aww no letters for me?" Yozak frowned but quickly smiles.

"You better go before Wolframgets back." Murata warned.

Yozak nodded as he jumped out of a window near by.

Murata quickly runs to check if the orange haired spy is safe. Murata made a sigh of relief as Yozak winked at him before the spy began to leave.

* * *

The orange haired spy was sending the letters when a stranger caught his eyes.

The stranger was wearing a worn out cloak and it is impossible to see his face.

After sending of the pigeon Yozak followed the stranger. He knew that the stranger knows he is following him.

The spy suddenly found himself in a dead end with the stranger.

"Yo captain!" Yozak called even though he wasn't sure if it's really Conrad.

The stranger turned around revealing the face of the man Yozak served for several years. The only difference is that Conrad is sporting a beard now and he doesn't like the peaceful soldier Yozak had known all his life.

"Long time no see, captain." Yozak said trying to make a conversation.

After what seemed to be an eternity Conrad finally spoke.

"I am not your captain anymore You don't have to address me that way." The brown haired man replied.

"Then how about I call you Lord Weller?" Yozak asked

"Conrad will do." Conrad said.

"Very well then Conrad would you like to have a drink my treat?" Yozak winked.

-End of chapter.

* * *

To the guest who gave a review about wanting to see Yuuri. He'll appear in the next chapter! *wink*

Thank you for reading yet again my story. And feel free to give a review (puppy doggy eyes).


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you thank you for all the reviews and for reading the last chapters!

Nickesha- Yeah he's back the story has to have its twists. Also they'll defiantly do what Wolfram said in his letters since they know that it's the right thing to do.

Guest- Yuuri has a small part in this chapter sorry! But I promise the next chapter will have a lot of Yuuri in it.

* * *

Chapter fourteen

Yozak began to update his former superior about what happened after Conrad was exiled.

As soon as they were seated at the far end of the pub since it was very dangerous for Conrad to be spotted by soldiers.

"What about now? How are they apart?" Conrad asked as he casually takes a sip from his ale.

"Well before I left Blood Pledge castle days after Wolfram and his party left his majesty has locked himself in Wolfram's room. I heard gossips from the servants who pass by lord brat's room say that they could hear the king crying and repeatedly saying Wolfram please come back. Meanwhile Lord Brat is the one who is coping better, although he looks sad." Yozak answered. Somehow part of him was stopping himself from sharing the information that Wolfram drank a pill to erase his memories of Yuuri.

Even though the Conrad in front of Yozak now looks sane and acts like the Conrad he knew.

Something was off. Yozak instincts are telling him not to trust Conrad.

Finding out that his former captain has "the bad blood" has been a shocker to the orange haired spy.

Yozak didn't want to believe it. It was such a waste of talent, looks and personality…

"I guess Yuuri needs my help…. Yozak help me meet Yuuri. I might be the only one to save him!" Conrad begged. "Right now his majesty are having delusions about needing Wolfram when the truth is I am the one he needs! This is our chance to start new! Now that my brother is out of the picture."

Just when Yozak was hoping that Conrad is cured. The former soldier showed his true colors. Conrad still has "the bad blood", therefore highly dangerous.

"Conrad why don't you leave Shin Mokoku? Come back when everything has cooled down." Yozak suggested.

"I can't leave here! Yuuri needs me." Conrad snapped.

"If you get spotted here it will be the end of you!" Yozak reasoned. He knew he had to make Conrad leave the country before he does something to worsen the situation. "Live today and fight another day."

It was a deafening silence as the orange spy waited for Conrad's reply.

Yozak placed his hand on the hilt of his sword to just in case Conrad decides to attack him.

The spy knew that even if Conrad's has "the bad blood" it doesn't mean he is stupid.

Conrad might see what Yozak real intention behind this advises he is giving to his former captain.

"Very well, I guess you are right." Conrad sighed. "I am going back to the human territory for now. I'll be staying at my father's family, please write to me when you think that everything has cooled down. Also tell his majesty that his real prince consort is waiting for him. Thank you for the ale." With that Conrad stood up and left the pub.

Yozak was left in his seat. He was relieved that Conrad believed he is siding with the brown haired soldier. After several minutes Yozak left the pub.

* * *

Lady Cheri was running along the corridors of Blood Pledge Palace. It looks like she has been crying because her eyes and nose were so red.

She was holding a piece of paper with her right hand.

The servants and guards who saw the ex-queen run pass them without giving them a second glance was shocked.

Whatever might be the cause of the ex-queen's behavior is really really bad.

Eventually the witness who saw the Lady Cheri in such state guessed that it has something to do with her third son.

By noon rumors of Wolfram's suicide were spreading like wild fire in the castle.

* * *

At around one in the afternoon the Lady Cheri has finally gotten hold of her eldest son. Gwendel has been out of his office the whole morning.

The blonde haired woman entered Gwendel's room without knocking as soon as the guards in front of the door confirmed that the soldier was in the room.

Gwendel was so startled when the door banged and his mother entered wailing that he spilled ink all over his documents.

"G-gwendel… we have to get him back!" Lady Cheri said as she blew on her handkerchief. Gwendel quickly stands up and closed his office door before helping his mother sit on one of the couches. Then the soldier poured a glass of water for Lady Cheri. "Gwen, please say something." The blonde lady said after taking a long sip from the glass.

"I think that the great sage and Waltorana can take better care of Wolfram in the von Beifelt's lands." Gwendel finally talked.

"What are you talking about? We are Wolfram's immediate family! The sage is only is friend and Waltorana his only his uncle. I am his mother." Lady Cheri snapped.

"Mother, we can't bring Wolfram here. Haven't you read his letter? Also the great sage sent a letter." Gwendel said as he handed a white paper to Lady Cheri.

The blonde ex-queen began to scan the letter. The great sage wrote about the condition of the blonde.

It turns out that the blonde only forget his memories of Yuuri. Meaning Wolfram forgot ten years of his memories.

Since Yuuri only celebrated his tenth year of reigning as Shin Mokoku's king. Also it looks like there are no side effects of the pill that Wolfram has taken.

Lady Cheri began to cry but they were tears of joy because Wolfram only lost only a fraction of his memories.

"What if his majesty finds out?" Lady Cheri asked her son.

"I know that we can't hide Wolfram from his majesty forever. Sooner or later we have to let them face each other. Later is better than sooner since right now I think Wolfram is still confused. Having a clingy double black around him that he doesn't remember is too dangerous." Gwendel replied. "Let the sage and Waltorana stabilize him."

As if by cue the door of Gwendel's door burst opened. The older soldier pinched the bridge of his nose as a headache started to form.

Gwendel was asking himself if everybody has forgotten to knock on a door before entering.

Seeing the double black king and a hysterical Gunter at the door made Gwendel's head ache worse.

"Is it true?" Yuuri asked.

"What are you talking about your highness?" Gwendel asked. "And don't you have sword practice?"

"Don't play dumb or change the subject." Yuuri yelled.

"How can I answer your question when I don't know what you're talking about?" Gwnedel asked.

"Is Wolfram dead?" Yuuri asked a little hesitant.

"What are you talking about your majesty? Where did you hear that?" Lady Cheri laughed nervously.

"I heard it from the servants in the courtyard during sword practice. They said that Lady Cheri was running around the castle crying holding Wolfram's suicide letter. They said that the letter was found in Wolfram's room after Waltorana had it cleaned when they found Wolfram's corpse in the von Biefelt's garden." Yuuri replied.

"Oh your majesty, why do you ever believe in the castle gossips?" Lady cheri smiled. "Somebody used a Cinnamon perfume in a love letter sent to me. I am allergic to it that's why I my eyes and nose were red and I looked like crying. I was looking for Gisela. "Lady Cheri lied.

"I told you your majesty that it was not true, just rumors." Gunter wailed. " Now please your majesty it is time for your history lesson."

"Yes of course. "Yuuri said reluctantly. "I am sorry to bother the both of you. But Lady Cheri please do update me of Wolfram's condition."

"Yes of course, your majesty." Lady Cheri smiled.

Gunter quickly ushers Yuuri out of the room but was able to shoot dagger glares at Gwendel as if saying that the soldier has a loth of explaining to do.

-End of Chapter

* * *

So how was it guys? Did you like it? Please Please Please give a review. Thank you for reading! Till next time.


	15. Chapter 15

Hi everybody here is chapter fifteen! Nickesha thanks for the review!

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

"That was a close call." Lady Cheri sighed. "Yuuri is becoming less naïve and more sharp around people nowadays. "

"And I wish that he wouldn't. So we don't have to be very careful about hiding Wolfram's condition." Gwendel said. It was a selfish wish. Yuuri having sharp eyes around people is very convenient so Gwendel and Gunter won't spend hours drilling it to the double black's brain that a person is just using him or is lying. "I think we should invent a code name for Wolfram. So that we could speak without letting others know we're talking about Wolfram. "

"Let's call him Annie!" Lady Cheri giggled.

The name "Annie" is supposed to be Wolfram's nickname when he was born.

Since everybody thought that Wolfram would be a girl because Lady Cheri was really glowing and was extremely beautiful during her pregnancy.

Wolfram's name was supposed to be Anastasia.

"I guess Annie will do." Gwendel sighed as he looked at his window.

"Will we tell Gunter?" Lady Cheri asked after she squealed and clapped her hands.

"No. His loyalties are to his majesty. He'll give anything to his majesty even if it means he has to drag Wolfram all the way here. "Gwendel answered.

"Gwen, I can't help feeling bad about putting Wolfram first before our king. But Wolfram is my son." Lady Cheri said.

"Me too… I don't even know if what I am doing is right. But I can't help wanting to protect Wolfram. After all I am his only brother now." Gwendel replied.

* * *

Meanwhie Yuuri was looking at the view outside the window. Gunter is babbling about something about the lesson for today.

It's been a while since Yuuri let himself space out during Gunter's lessons. He knew he should be listening because he might learn about a thing or two.

Also because Gunter is talking for hours and it must be painful. But the advisor kept on talking so Yuuri could learn.

But Yuuri kept on thinking about what happened earlier. Clearly Lady Cheri and Gwendel are hiding something from him.

It doesn't take a genius to figure it out. Maybe part of the rumors were true since Yuuri swore he saw traces of red skin near lady Cheri's eyes and on her nose

. And he knew that they had no reasons to hide things from him about issues regarding his kingdom because he has come of age already.

Then they must be hiding something that has to do with Wolfram.

Yuuri knew that Gwendel and Lady Cheri are putting Wolfram first before him and Yuuri didn't hold any grudges to them.

It is perfectly normal since they are family. But Yuuri will get Wolfram back no matter how hard Gwendel makes it for him.

But somehow declaring such a thing to himself gave Yuuri doubts. If he can really do what he just said?

"Gunter." Yuuri suddenly called. He waited for the silver haired advisor to stop talking and close his book. "Do you think I could get Wolfram back?"

"Of course, your majesty." Gunter answered without hesitations. "Don't ever doubt yourself that you would not get him back. After all you are the great test king ever to rule in this land!"

"Wolfram needs a man not a king." Yuuri sighed.

"Trust me your majesty… you belong together!" Gunter smiled as he squeezed both of Yuuri's hands. "He is like what you earth people say "Yin to yout Yang?"

"Thanks Gunter I really needed that." Yuuri laughed.

"Don't laugh your majesty! Your threads of destiny are so entwined that there is nothing you could do to separate it." Gwendel added.

Yuuri just laughed at how exaggerated Gunter can be. But what the royal advisor told him made gave him the confidence again.

The double black has no clue that what Gunter has said about his and Wolfram's threads of destiny are true.

Only that Gunter didn't tell him the other part… that Yuuri and Wolfram maybe destined for one another their relationship is very complicated that can cause pain to one another.

"Say Gunter, where is Conrad by the way? I haven't seen him in weeks." Yuuri suddenly inquired. Seeing Gunter go all serious was not a good sign something must have happened. "Gunter please don't look at me like that. Answer me please."

"Gwendel exiled him." Gunter blurted out.

"What? How could he do that he is Conrad's brother? I know that what Conrad and I did really hurt Wolfram. We both should get punished. I know that I am the king that's why Gwendel can't punish me. But Gwendel can't give Conrad the supposed punishment for me on top of Conrad's own punishment. I am going to talk to him." The double black announced as he headed for the door

"That is not the only reason your highness." Gunter cried making Yuuri stop walking. "Please calm down and take a seat and listen to me."

Slowly Yuuri turned around and sat on one of the chairs nearby. Gunter walked towards him and kneeled in front of him taking both of Yuuri's hands.

"Gwendel wanted to keep it a secret from you because he knew how much you look up to Conrad." The silver head advisor began. "But you deserve the truth… everybody deserves the truth."

Yuuri took a very deep breath. He has never seen Gunter like this. Well except when he was holding a sword.

"A day after Wolfram's suicide attempt… when Wolfram was stabilized even though unconscious Gwendel decided to finally search for Conrad and talk to him. He went to the places your god father usually stays but Conrad was nowhere to be found. Finally one of his men told him that Conrad is at an inn having a party. Celebrating Wolfram's death and Conrad's rise as the new prince consort. Gwendel quickly assembles a group of full blooded mozuko soldiers and raids the inn. They captured Conrad. Gwendel had Conrad and his men examined if any of them is sick in the head. It turns out that all of them have "bad blood"." Gunter explained.

"What is a bad blood?" Yuuri asked.

"It is a sickness half mozuko has that makes them crazy and bad. That's why he and his soldiers had to be removed." Gunter replied. There was a moment of silence. At that time Gunter let himself take a look at how Yuuri has been handling the matter. His heart almost broke as he saw the painful expression of his king. It must be really painful to be betrayed twice by the one of the people who you trusted most. Gunter just hopes that this will not change the trusting and loving king he once knew. But that is an impossible wish.

"Is there more?" Yuuri asked.

"Pardon, your majesty?" Gunter asked.

"I feel like you're not telling me something. If there is more now is the time to spit it out." Yuuri snapped.

"Very well your majesty. I did say that everybody deserves the truth." Gunter sighed. " When Gwendel had Conrad's things searched they found a lot of lust powder. "

Yuuri gave the silver haired advisor a puzzled look.

"A lust powder is a substance made by the humans to cause a half human or pure humans to become lustful and cheat on their special ones. We didn't bother with it since there are only a handful of half humans here and we are not affected." Gunter explained. " We had speculations that Conrad might have used it on you that's why you had a check up a few weeks ago. It turns out you have high concentrations of it in your system. It is a wonder you haven't jumped on the first person you have seen."

"How can I get it out of my system?" Yuuri asked.

"I am sorry your majesty but as I have told you already we don't know much about the drug. We don't know how to get it off your body. But we are doing everything we can. Gisela and Anissina are busy making an antidote. We apologize for our carelessness." Gunter replied.

Yuuri was silent.

"Your majesty?" Gunter asked.

"Make sure I don't see Conrad ever again." Yuuri ordered as he ran out of the room.

-End of chapter

* * *

Thank you for reading please review!


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own KKM

Author's note: This story is dedicated to Guest and to the other people who have been waiting for me to update sorry!

Guest: I am sorry I only updated just now. I suddenly had social life and have been going to outings with friends.

I am touched that you review about wanting to read the next chapter and going to fanfic to check if I updated every day.

Thank you! And yes the first time Yuuri cheated on Wolf is because of the powder.

Nickesha: Gwendel didn't want to tell Yuuri or Wolfram because he is not sure if there will ever be a cure.

He doesn't want Wolfram to have that kind of relationship all his life.

Pikeebo: Thank you for the comment. I hope they would find a cure too!

* * *

Chapter sixteen

Yuuri realized that his hand was shaking as soon as he closed the door of Wolfram's room.

He has been deceived all this time by the person he first trusted when he arrived in this strange new world.

Conrad has been one of the pillars who support Yuuri all these years.

Yuuri has been listening to a snake for the past so many years and he hates himself for being so naïve. How could he not notice?

Was Conrad such a great actor? Maybe he is because he had the others fooled too…

But Yuuri is the one who is mostly with the brown haired soldier he should've noticed. He really needs to mature and see the real intention of the people around him.

Yuuri was still shaking; if this doesn't stop he'll turn into the maou and completely lash out his anger around him.

He might hurt innocent people. The one who needs punishing is not here, he needs to control himself.

Yuuri now takes slow deep breaths and was talking to his maou self to come down because they'll hurt innocent people and cause in justice.

He is also holding Wolfram's night gown which smells like the blonde because of the perfume Yuuri requested Anissina to make. Slowly his hand stopped shaking.

It looks like he was out of the woods and he is not going to turn into the maou anymore. Yuuri decided to stay in the room for the rest of the day.

He was sure Gunter would understand.

* * *

Meanwhile Gunter was in front of Gwendel's office walking back and forth for a while now.

The soldiers stationed at Gwendel's door were watching the silver haired advisor with curiosity.

Neither one of them wanted to ask the silver haired man if he wants to talk to Gwendel because it looks like Gunter is having a debate with his own self.

But then the door of Gwendel's office suddenly slammed open revealing a very irritated soldier.

"What is it that you want?" Gwendel demanded.

"U-uhm… how did you know I was here?" Gunter asked.

"How can anyone not know you are here? " Gwendel barked. "You've been shouting and walking around with those noisy shoes!"

"Was I really that noisy?" Gunter asked the soldier.

Both soldiers nodded full of fear that they might not escape this incident without any scratches.

"And besides why are you not with his majesty? Did he escape again?" Gwendel asked.

"N-no… actually I gave him the rest of the day off. I accidentally told him things." Gunter replied.

"Very well… get inside my office and tell what you did." Gwendel sighed.

Gunter quickly enters the room followed by Gwendel who gave the soldiers the "don't eavesdrop on us or you're dead" look. The soldiers paled and looked at each other.

"Go ahead tell me what's wrong. I have work to do." Gwendel said.

" I told Yuuri about everything about Conrad including the poweder!" Gunter blurted out.

"You what? Idiot!" Gwendel cried.

"I am sorry it's just that Yuuri asked me and he has the right to know… he is not the fifteen year old kid anymore. He is a grown man. He doesn't need to be censored with such things. Actually it should be the opposite." Gunter reasoned.

"I-I know that but he is still young. We shouldn't shove things like this to him. I was hoping to tell him that after we find a cure. I mean he is still unstable because of what happened to Wolfram." Gwendel said.

"And whose fault is that?" Gunter asked.

"Mine. But I am happy about the outcome. Wolfram can start a new life again." Gwendel said.

"But the two loves each other." Gunter reasoned.

"But we haven't found a cure yet have we? If what Ulrike said to us was true then they'll end up together. Now please leave I have papers to sign." Gwendel sighed.

"Just so you know I do not regret telling Yuuri everything. I am only sorry I made you angry Gwendel. My loyalty lies to our king where does yours lie?" Gunter asked as he stood up and left the office.

Gwendel didn't know the answer to Gunter's question. But there is only one thing he is sure of. Not telling Gunter Wolfram's condition was a very wise choice.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Biefelt lands…

As expected Wolfram has been avoiding the sage and the double black is actually fine with that.

As harsh at it may sound Murata is only but a stranger to the blonde. So it is perfectly normal to be ignored.

The one who is having the hard time is none other than Waltorana because Wolfram follows him around the palace like a loyal puppy to his master.

Asking questions about his lost memories that Waltorana couldn't answer because he seldom saw his nephew during those years.

As a result the poor lord couldn't finish his tasks at the right time. Murata has been enjoying the spectacle from a far.

The Wolfram he sees now is so full of life with fire burning in his eyes. He never did saw Wolfram like this before he took the "forget me pill".

Never did Murata never expected the d day would come that Waltorana would ask him to distract Wolfram away from him.

Since it is known that the old lord is extremely fond of the boy.

But everybody has its limits. Sadly or maybe not sadly since Murata loves watching Wolfram follow around his uncle the sage politely refused the blonde lord.

His reason was because he is a stranger to the blonde and might scare Wolfram away.

Waltorana then would accuse Murata of intentionally doing this for the sage's amusement and storm out of the room.

It was a rare sight to see the head of the Von Biefelt family like that. Now Murata knows where Wolfram got such attitude.

It was one of those boring warm days when Wolfram finally talked to Murata.

"Hello… uhm great sage have you seen uncle?" Wolfram asked. Surprising the sage in the process and accidentally spills his tea on himself. "Wimp." The blonde muttered.

"What did you say?" Murata asked as he wiped his clothes.

"I called you great sage." Wolfram replied.

"First of all call me Murata second I heard you call me something else." Murata said.

"Fine then I called you wimp!" Wolfram said irritated. "Now can please answer my question?"

"Well you're a spoiled brat!" Murata countered. The truth is the sage was not insulted by Wolfram. He was actually glad that Wolfram approached him and was not that formal towards him. He only called Wolfram brat because he wanted to irritate the blonde.

"Are we always like this?" Wolfram asked. It was the complete opposite reaction Murata was hoping for.

Murata smiled… finally Wolfram is asking him questions about ten years ago.

-End of Chapter


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you for the reviews guys and for still reading my story. FREE HUGS!

Pikeebo : Thank you for your review. About what you said if Murata knows about Yuuri being drugged well… I haven't thought about the part yet. So I can't answer your question about that part yet. HAHAHA!

I don't own KKM

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

"No actually." Murata replied. " But you used to have a lot of fights like this with Shibuya, king Yuri."

"Was I ever punished?" Wolfram asked as he made a gesture to the seat beside the sage if he could sit on it. Murata nodded and waited for the blonde to take a seat before he answers Wolfram's question.

"No. Shibuya is a very kind and forgiving person. It would take a lot more to anger him." Murata explained.

"What were we like then?" Wolfram asked the sage.

"You are his best friend." Murata replied. It was the closest thing Murata could think of, of what Yuuri and Wolfram's relationship really was. He is going to be honest… Murata wanted to give that answer to Wolfram for personal reasons. But it was also a way to not let Wolfram's efforts to forget about the double black go to waste.

"Is it true that he is a half human? If that is the case why have a befriended him?" Wolfram asked.

"Well at first… you really hated his guts. Even insulted his human mother and because of that he accidentally challenged you to a duel. I am not sure if it's the other around. But in the end you two had a duel and you lost." Murata smirked.

"I lost? Are you serious?" Wolfram laughed. "Was he that good in using a sword or his power?"

"Your duel wasn't like that. It was a kind of wrestling in Earth where we came from." Murata explained. "But you couldn't accept defeat so you summoned your flame and almost injured a maid causing the king to get angry and turned into his maou mode almost killed you by the way."

"I thought it would take a lot more to anger him?" Wolfram said.

"Yuuri doesn't like seeing people hurt." Murata replied.

There was a long pause after Murata's reply. Honestly Wolfram is being too curious when it comes to Yuuri.

Maybe the blonde is just curious because Murata told him that he was best friends with the half human king.

"I still don't see what I liked about him and to brand him as my friend." Wolfram sighed.

"Well, Shibuya has a way of making stubborn brats like you like him." Murata grinned as he pinched Wolfram's cheeks. Earning Murata a painful punch on his left arm. " Hey I am the great sage!"

"Do I look like a care? Wolfram stuck his tongue out.

Murata began to laugh and the blonde lord beside him got angrier. The sage was really happy.

Today was a wonderful day Wolfram finally came and talked to him in a not so formal manner.

Even though the way he treats Murata is like the way he treats Yuuri. The double black sage is satisfied with that.

Without even asking, Murata began to narrate to Wolfram some of the blonde's lost memories.

Except of course the parts about his engagement to Yuuri and anything that could give away what really is the blonde's relationship with Yuuri.

But of course many of Murata's stories about what happened with Wolfram involves Yuuri since Wolfram is always by his side.

It only gave the impression to Wolfram that Yuuri is really close to him.

It was also the first time Murata has heard Wolfram to laugh and smile freely.

He made a mental note to himself to do things that would make Wolfram like that.

"I am glad that I made at least a few friends." Wolfram smiled when Murata was done telling Wolfram those great memories. Both looked at their surroundings and it was past sunset. It was almost time for dinner. Both boys didn't realize they have been talking for several hours already. Suddenly a maid appeared in front of them and informed the two that dinner will be served in half an hour.

"You have changed a lot Wolfram. " Murata said as soon as the maid was out of hearing distance. "I really hope that your memory loss wouldn't affect your improvement."

"What improvement?" Wolfram asked

"You are letting people in your life little by little, you are starting to show your true emotions not just your anger, your dislike for humans are slowly decreasing and most importantly you are smiling more and more each day. " Murata replied. The sage was really glowing while he was answering Wolfram's question.

"What if I stopped improving or I returned to the way I was before the new king… would you hate me?" Wolfram asked.

Murata was surprised by the blonde's question. He wasn't really expecting for Wolfram to worry what he thinks of the blonde.

"No, Wolfram. I would never hate you no matter what you become." Murata said as he placed some of the blonde's hair behind his ears. Wolfram started to blush.

"Uhm.. we better get ready for dinner." Wolfram said as he stood up. "Thank you for telling me such wonderful memories that I have forgotten." The blonde said before he ran away.

* * *

Murata was surprised that Waltorana was the only one present in the dining room since Wolfram was the one who left first.

He sat in the left seat nearest to Watorana. The blond lord was smiling strangely at Murata it was uncomfortable.

"Where is Wolfram?" Murata asked as a maid poured wine on his glass.

"He said that he was going to eat his dinner at his room." Waltorana replied.

"Oh… I see…" Murata said he began to eat his salad.

"I saw you two earlier. Wolfram was smiling and laughing. It was years since I last saw my nephew smiling like that. What were you talking about anyway?" Waltorana asked.

"He asked me tell him some of his memories during the last ten years of his life." Murata said. "He was really surprised about the things he has done. Of how much he has changed. But he was happy about it. That he made a lot of friends and wasn't that lonely."

"I am glad that he finally approached you." Waltorana smiled before he drank from his wine cup.

"What do you mean?"Murata asked.

"Wolfram has been pestering for days about how to approach you." Waltorana smirked. "That's why I kept on pestering you to talk to him!"

"He could've approached me anytime he wanted." Murata stated.

"Wolfram is shy. Haven't you figured it out? Also I think that your feelings might be returned this time." Waltorana winked.

"I don't get it." Murata said.

"I think my nephew is attracted to you." Waltorana smiled. "I think that this time he is falling for the right double black. Don't prove me wrong okay?" With that he excused himself and left the great sage alone. Murata can't get over the fact that the older blonde gave him the blessing to be with Wolfram.

* * *

The next day Wolfram joined Murata and Waltorana like nothing happened. He was ignoring Murata and Waltorana is smiling in a strange way.

Murata could also see Wolfram stealing him glances from him. The sage is starting allow himself to hope that Wolfram really is attracted to him.

Waltorana keeps on making gestures to Murata to make a move. The sage only rolled his eyes because it was so obvious.

Later that night somebody started knocking on Murata room just when the sage was about to fall asleep.

While muttering his frustrations Murata gets of the bed and walks towards his door.

His eyes became very big like saucers when he saw Wolfram in front of him.

"H-hey… I am sorry to disturb you this late at night. "Wolfram apologized.

"Don't worry I wasn't sleepy anyway." Murata lied as he moved aside so Wolfram can come in his room.

"Can we take a walk instead?" Wolfram asked. "It's late at night and who knows what rumors might start."

"Well rumors might start with you visiting my room at this hour. But what the heck let's go for a walk." Murata smiled as he grabbed a coat and closed his door quickly.

The walk to Waltorana's prized garden was very silent.

Murata had the opportunity to look up the sky when they arrived at the garden. It was a full moon.

The moonlight is also giving a beautiful effect at the garden enhancing its beauty from the moonlight.

It reminded Murata of the description of the gardens of gods in the books he has read.

The sage followed Wolfram on one of the benches. He sat beside the blonde. Both were so silent.

A few moments later Murata felt something warm on his hand. He looked down and saw Wolfram's hand on top of his.

Murata slowly maneuvers his hand so that he is holding hands with the blonde.

-End of chapter.

Please leave a review and thank you for reading!


	18. Chapter 18

Hi guys! I am sorry that I only updated now.

Anyways I love how you guys are reacting to the story.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

Murata and Wolfram are still in the garden watching the sky while holding hands.

"Murata, I just noticed that all of the memories you told me are the good ones… the happy ones." Wolfram said breaking the silence. "I doubt that for the past ten years only good things have been happening to me. I mean, I am not the luckiest person around."

"Because I think that I am not the right person to tell you things about that." Murata answered. "Do you really want to remember those things? Why don't you use this incident where you lost your memories to start a new life? "

"What happened to me was that bad, huh?" Wolfram smiled a very sad smile. Murata's heart ached a bit when he saw such a sad smiled.

There was silence. Wolfram didn't have to wait for Murata's answer the silence was already enough of an answer to the blonde.

Wolfram's earlier suspicions were confirmed. The past ten years he had were full of pains.

He might have undergone very painful experiences that he has never experienced before.

Maybe that's why his uncle was very delicate to him when he would ask Waltorana about his past.

Murata then squeezed Wolfram's hand causing the blonde to snap out of his thoughts.

"I don't want to remember, Murata." Wolfram blurted out.

"What?" Murata asked

"I don't want to rember Murata… because I am afraid of what I might I find. I feel so free, lost but free." Wolfram answered.

Murata couldn't believe it. Wolfram actually admitted that he was afraid. The sage felt an explainable joy that Wolfram is being venerable to him.

"Then don't look back." Murata said as he took Wolfram's other hand and kneeled in front of the blonde. "Take care of that freedom you have and make happy memories as you move forward. If you get lost I'll be your compass guiding you through the confusing road."

"Is that a marriage proposal?" Wolfram blushed.

"No, not yet." Murata winked as he stood up and pulled Wolfram up. "Maybe after four years."

"So you like me too?" Wolfram asked.

"For a long time I've been in love with you my love." Murata said as he placed a loose hair strand at the back of Wolfram's ear.

"So we dated before?" Wolfram asked.

"No. Sadly you could never return my feelings." Murata sighed.

"I am sorry…" Wolfram apologized.

"What for? It's not your fault." Murata smirked. " But at least you had a change of heart. I'll agree to date you in one condition."

"What does date mean?" Wolfram asked.

"Uhm… it's an earth term I'll explain some other time. It's like the courting stage hear in Shin Mokoku." The sage replied.

"Oh! I get it!" Wolfram beamed. "What is your condition?"

"That when you are not attracted to me anymore you have to tell me and let me go." Murata said. "If still love me after four years then I'll consider marrying you."

"Deal!" Wolfram smiled.

* * *

The next day a pillow was suddenly thrown at the sleeping sage while he was sleeping peacefully on his bed.

The double black slowly sat up while cursing for being woken up in such an irritating way.

Once Murata was able to open his eyes properly he saw a smiling Wolfram at the foot of his bed.

The sage was speechless. He never really got over Wolfram's carefree smile because it was so beautiful.

It was not one of those smiles Wolfram was giving Yuuri. Sure Wolfram's other smiles but it was not that genuine.

There was always something in the blonde's eyes. A pained look or something Murata never could figure out.

Then Murata wondered again if Wolfram ever smiled like that to Yuuri. The sage mentally slapped himself in the face.

He has started comparing himself with Yuuri. Murata won't deny it he is feeling insecure.

"Close your mouth wimp, or you'll catch a fly! Come on now get out of bed and get ready." Wolfram ordered.

"Hey, what's with the nickname?" Murata asked.

"I believe it suits his Excellency very much." Wolfram replied as he lifted his chin and looked away from Murata.

"What are we preparing for?" Murata asked.

"I want to visit the town nearby. Are you coming or not?" Wolfram asked impatiently.

"I guess… since I don't have any plans." Murata answered.

"Good then I'll wait for the stables." Wolfram said as he marched out of the room.

Murata couldn't help but smile. Judging by the blonde's clothes a few minutes ago Murata has to wear a commoner's garb.

But there wasn't anything in the clothes that Murata brought could pass for a commoner's clothes.

Just when Murata finally gave up that he noticed something was on the foot of his bed.

It was a pile of clothes there was paper on top that says "for the wimp who forgot to bring commoner's clothes."

Murata had a feeling that being Wolfram's boyfriend would mean that the blonde would always be taking care of him.

He was excited to be able to be pampered by the blonde and hoped that Wolfram would let him pamper the blonde in return.

Wolfram deserved a lot of love and Murata will try his best to love Wolfram and fill that emptiness in his heart and heal all of the blonde's emotional wounds.

Just when Murata came out of his room Waltorana was passing that corridor. The blonde lord immediately called the great sage.

Murata quickly walks to Waltorana and greeted him a good morning. Waltorana quickly examines Murata's outfit from head to toe and gave him a questioning look.

"Wolfram and I are going out to town, you see." Murata explained. Shocked at himself for talking like that to the older blonde. Like he was a shy boy!

"Is it a date?" Wlatorana teased.

When Murata didn't answer Waltorana gave him a hard slap on the back and wished him good luck before he left the great sage.

Murata was so irritated because it seems that he is now having hard time acting like the cool sage that he was.

People are actually starting to see or read his emotions! Somehow he needs to take a grip on his emotions…he needs to remember how to hide his own emotions and let people see what he wants them to see.

It would be hard with Wolfram around but with a lot of practice Murata was sure he could do it.

At Blood Pledge Castle…

Lady Cheri is currently ordering two servants around in her room. She is very busy packing for her trip tomorrow because she is going to visit Wolfram.

She wanted to see for herself that Wolfram is doing fine so that she can assure herself and Gwendel that it's okay to leave Wolfram to his uncle in a faraway place where both of them couldn't see and check on Wolfram regularly.

So she and Gwendel can close their eyes at night and not imagine something horrible happening to Wolfram making them stay the whole night awake.

Shinou knows how sleepless nights have been affecting her beauty! She has eye bags already. Of course she and Gwendel didn't inform both Gunter and Yuuri about Lady Cheri's visit to the Von Biefelt lands.

They are worried that Yuuri and Gunter might send spies to follow Lady Cheri and report to Gunter or Yuuri about Wolfram's current condition.

Also there is a possibility of Yuuri pestering Lady Cheri when she comes back after the visit.

It is not because Lady Cheri didn't like to spend time with the young king. But because she didn't want to lie more to the young king or she might tell Yuuri what is really happening to Wolfram because of her guilt.

A black hair caught Lady Cheri's eyes and she quickly walked towards the door just in time to use herself to block the view from Yuuri so that double black won't see the gifts Lady Cheri and Gwendel for Wolfram that are currently being packed.

-End of Chapter

So what do you think guys? Please review and thank you for reading!


	19. Chapter 19

Hello guys, I am really sorry for the slow updates! School has been really stressful. Anyways here is chapter nineteen.

I hope that you guys haven't stopped reading the story because the characters irritate you (* wink).

I promise that it will all get better in time.

*for the part in the last chapter when Wolfram is asked Murata dated. I'll just replace the sentence. Instead of "have we dated before?" it will be " are we lovers before?". – Hope this fixes the confusion in the last chapter

I don't own KKM

* * *

Chapter Nineteen:

"Hello your majesty, what a pleasant surprise!" Lady Cheri smiled as she used her body to block the view of her room from Yuuri. Lady Cheri was silently praying to Shinou that the maids have finished packing the gifts for Wolfram.

"I-I heard you were going on a trip."Yuuri smiled scratching the back of his head.

"Oh yes! I am going on my search for free love trip again." Lady Cheri giggled.

"Oh… b-but I heard that you were going to visit a friend of yours called Annie. Is it Annie?" Yuuri asked.

"Yes, yes Lady Analyn Von Voltaire. I call her Annie for short. She is a very close friend of mine she is Gwendel's auntie and very single would you like me to introduce her to you?" She winked at Yuuri. The truth is there is a real Analyn von Voltaire and she is really close to Lady Cheri. That's why lady Cheri is confident in using Analyn because Lady von Voltaire can cover for Lady Cheri if Gunter and Yuuri asks. Lady Cheri is also bothered that Yuuri knows a little too much about her upcoming trip tomorrow and that the double black has been asking a lot of question. Maybe Gunter is using spies to track her and Gwendel's moves.

Yuuri then asked Lady Cheri if she wanted to send more soldiers and servants to serve and protect her since the von Voltaire lands are so far away.

But Lady Cheri quickly declines. The blonde ex-queen wanted people she could trust, not Yuuri's men with her.

Yuuri didn't try to make the blonde ex-queen agree but instead bid her goodbye with a sad smile.

Lady Cheri watched the young monarch walk away. She somehow felt a small pain in her heart as she watched the forlorn figure of the double black.

Clearly the double black has been depressed for months. But what can she do? Yuuri doesn't have control and Wolfram has been hurting because of that.

Wolfram deserves a lover or a partner that only has eyes only for him. Not shifting to other women. She has to protect Wolfram…

She is his mother and it is her job, no matter how old Wolfram might be. That was one of the reasons why she left her throne anyways.

To be able to be a mother to her son, a mother who doesn't have to put anything before her sons. It is something she wasn't able to do since she became queen.

Back then she has to put the country before her sons…not to be selfish.

But now that she is free from such duties she can be as selfish as she wants and be there for her sons.

It was already dark when the packing was done. She knew that it was almost time for dinner so she decides to stop by Gwendel's office to get him for dinner.

"Gwenie bears, let's go to dinner!" Lady Cheri said as she opened the door. Her smile quickly disappears when she saw a more serious looking than usual Gwendel and a crying Yuuri.

The double black king quickly wipes his tears away while Gwendel tried to relax his face.

"What's wrong?" Lady Cheri asked as she quickly walks to Yuuri.

"It is nothing, Lady Cheri." Yuuri forced a smile.

It was clearly a lie and the blonde lady looked at her oldest son for answers Gwendel wouldn't look at her.

"For crying out loud, I was once a queen which means I can almost handle anything! " Lady Cheri snapped. "Now you will tell me what's wrong!"

"Very well mother, please sit down and I will tell you what we are talking about." Gwendel sighed.

Lady Cheri took a seat beside Yuuri.

"There is something Gunter, Gisela and I have been hiding something to everyone including his majesty." Gwendel began looking at Yuuri. "I didn't want it to leak out and Yuuri is the last person I wanted to find out about it. Conrad has been secretly giving Yuuri lust powders for years. When Gisela examined his majesty, she found large amounts of lust powder in him."

"And why didn't you tell us right away!" Lady Cheri cried as she stood up from her chair. "You should've told us! We kept them apart!"

"I admit that I had no right to do that. But I saw that as an opportunity to finally free Wolfram in such engagement." Gwendel replied. "I don't want him for my brother." He gestured to Yuuri.

"You are not Wolfram, Gwendel you have no right to make such decision!" Lady Cheri argued.

"Please stop mother with your talks of free love." Gwendel sighed.

"Why Gwendel what's wrong with free love? You are the one to talk! You want to separate the two for personal reasons as well. Marrying Wolfram to Yuuri is most advantageous." Lady Cheri said.

"We can use Wolfram to marry someone from another kingdom to strengthen his majesty's campaign about reconciling both races." Gwendel reasoned.

"You are not shipping Wolfram away!" Yuuri said making Lady Cheri and Gwendel remember that he is still in the room.

"Wolfram can be usef-" Gwendel said.

"I said no! That is a command, Wolfram is mine!" Yuuri cried as he too was standing up from his seat and not being afraid to the intimidating man in front of him.

"You do realize that we might never heal you." Gwendel asked almost a whisper.

Yuuri looked away and his lower lips begin to tremble again.

"What do you mean?" Lady Cheri asked as she placed a hand on Yuuri's shoulder.

"The lust powder doesn't affect full blooded Mozuko, only humans and half Mazuko. We have no use for such knowledge so we use our time in something more usable. We have no knowledge in such matters. Gisela and Gunter are trying to find a cure but they've been looking for months now and there are no leads. The humans don't have a cure either." Gwendel explained. "Now your majesty, do you still want Wolfram beside you knowing that there is a high possibility of hurting him?"

"Don't be a pessimist Gwendel! We will find a cure!" Lady Cheri said giving Yuuri's shoulder a squeeze.

Gwendel cursed in his mind. Lady Cheri switched sides and is now with Yuuri and Gunter.

"Come Yuuri, let's go and have dinner." Lady Cheri said.

Yuuri nodded and they began to walk out the room leaving Gwendel without any word to him.

End of chapter

* * *

Thank you for reading and please review.

*Next chapter will have Wolfram and Murata moments


	20. Chapter 20

Hi guys soory for the late update! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

I don't own KKM

* * *

Chapter twenty

Wolfram and Murata are now traveling to one of the towns Wolfram's family rules. It is where Wolfram and Murata stayed at an inn a few months back.

Murata couldn't see much of the town since it was already dark when they arrived and did not wait for the sun to rise that high when they left.

Murata asked Wolfram for the third time if it is really okay if they were the only ones traveling.

The blonde took it the wrong. He thought that the great sage was having doubts at his ability to protect the double black.

And it completely angered Wolfram causing him to lash out at the poor double black beside him.

"Why do always think of the worst?" Murata asked interrupting the blonde from whatever he was screaming about. "I don't doubt your abilities my lord von Biefelt. You are after all a captain of your own army and a very good swordsman." The sage moved his horse closer to the blonde and pinched Wolfram's pale cheek. Earning a humph from the proud blonde. Murata already knew that he was already forgiven. The only reason why Murata kept asking the same question is because the whole trip to the village was so quiet.

* * *

The von Biefelt town is packed with people than usual days. So the two men looked around for any clues as to why there was so many people.

It didn't take them minutes to process in their minds that it was Rufus' day.

The birthday of Rufus von Biefelt is celebrated every year by the commoners because he or she ( Rufus' gender is still a mystery to them) is a hero to them.

Of course Wolfram pretended all along that he knew it was his ancestors' birthday because he always wants to appear all knowing to everybody.

But Murata knew all along that Wolfram had no idea. It was perfectly understandable because a lot of things has been happening with Wolfram.

The blonde has a lot of things in mind. So Murata decided to act and make Wolfram believe that he didn't notice the blonde forgot such a holiday.

"Thank you for bringing me here, Wolfram. It's been such a long time since I was able to attend a Rufus' day. "Murata smiled. "I remember my first Rufus' day I was actually with your ancestor and he was really furious because people were making a really big deal out of it. Long story short we both got drank and woke up at a farmer's stable."

"Wait… so Rufus is actually a guy?" Wolfram asked. Murata nodded. "Then why haven't you cleared up the rumors that he is a girl?"

"He made Shinou and I promise not to clear up any rumors of his gender to other people as punishment for making his birthday a holiday. So you better not tell anybody, okay?" Murata said.

"I don't think that should be considered revenge." Wolfram smiled. "My ancestor must be really strange. Anyways it's been a long time since I have been into one of these celebrations too."

"Why is that?" Murata asked.

"I was always at Blood Pledge castle or in some places doing missions." Wolfram replied.

"You really didn't have a childhood, did you?" Murata asked.

"O-ofcourse I did! I often play with Lord Weller and spend several months with my uncle here. I would sometimes come as an honored guest at holidays and watch the town games." Wolfram said defensively. But even Wolfram knew that what he said was not really convincing a for him pathetic.

"I won't laugh at you because you didn't have a childhood like I had." Murata said in a very gentle voice. "Given the circumstances of your world it is perfectly understandable and I think that it has done you good. So I suggest that we use this little vacation of yours to have fun like children." He said as he slid off his horse and helped the blushing Wolfram get off his horse. Murata was surprised that the blonde let himself be helped dismounting his horse.

The two remained silent for a few uncomfortable minutes before Murat a suggested they should try the booths and rides at the festival.

Murata was secretly surprised to see lots of rides at the festival in Shin Mokoku which is in an almost medieval era.

Even in his past lives he never heard of rides in this part of the country.

Maybe it's because he was busy preparing everything for Yuuri's reign , the golden age of Shin Mokoku.

The rides are not as top class as the rides on earth but very similar and none the less are still considered as rides.

The place is like an amusement park. The double black sage stopped admiring his surroundings when he felt someone tug on his sleeves.

He looked at Wolfram who was beside him and was pointing at a contraption that looks a lot like a roller coaster.

"I always wanted to try that ride." Wolfram said with very very irresistible puppy doggy eyes. Of course Wolfram didn't have to do that because Murata would agree anyways.

"Shinou! The rumors are true! Lord Wolfram you are here!" a commoner cried as he spotted the young blonde. " And the great demon king!" he added while looking at Murata.

"We are honored by both of your presence today, my lords." The town's mayor said. "Our only regret was not to know that you will be here earlier so we could prepare for you both, my lords."

"You all don't have to worry about that. It was not really our intention to have our presence to be announced. We just came here to celebrate like you guys. Also this is not the demon king, this is Murata ken the great sage. Please don't mind us and let's continue to celebrate my ancestor's birthday!" Wolfram then before he clapped his hands then the music started playing and the commoners pretended to celebrate. But clearly they were watching Wolfram.

Murata found it amusing that everything seemed normal as soon as Wolfram clapped his hands.

It was like a play. It only shows how the commoners are respect and obey the von Biefelt family.

But Murata soon got tired of the feeling that they were being watched. He couldn't blame the commoners because it is very rare for them to see a noble up close.

The double sage looked at Wolfram who didn't seem to be bothered by it. Maybe he was used to it, to be bothered by it.

There were many booths on the way to the roller coaster thingy and Wolfram would stop and look at a few booths here and there.

The people quickly gives way to the both of them and the vendors would give Wolfram free items.

When Wolfram insists to pay for it the vendors would always say no and won't budge.

So in the end Wolfram would not insist anymore. Some of the vendors would also give Murata items but it was clear who their favorite is.

It was of no surprise that the people in the roller coaster thingy gave way when they saw the two nobles.

Murata was suddenly drawn at the ride they were about to get in to when they were climbing the stairs because it looked so familiar. But he decided to keep it to himself for now.

Finally when Murata and Wolfram sat on their seats and waited for the other seats to be filled with people did the double black asked Wolfram about the ride.

"Well… when Anissina was fifty years old she gathered all the head of the noble families and showed them an invention of hers. It was at the time where her brother cut her off financially because of her inventions. She was really getting out of hand and the number of injured people and expenses on repairs are sky high. She was hoping that a noble might take an interest on her invention and fund her. Of course nobody volunteered because some of them became her victims in the past or heard of scary stories about her inventions… except my uncle. Anissina could never ask him and he knew that you have to fail to succeed. "Wolfram laughed and Murata was so mesmerized by it because it was so beautiful like small golden bells. "My uncle funded her inventions which were the rides and other inventions until Anissina's brother decided to not cut her off anymore. That's why the von Biefelt lands are full of her invention and that's why it's the most modern city in Shin Mokoku."

"So Anissina made this thing?" Murata paled.

Wolfram nodded and smiled. As soon as the blonde did Murata tried to make a run of it but the doors suddenly looked and the ride began to move.

"I think I am gonna be sick…" Murata mumbled.

-End of Chapter

* * *

What do you guys think? Please review!


	21. Chapter 21

Hi guys! Sorry for the slow updates been very busy! Happy holidays and hope you all enjoy this chapter

* * *

Chapter 21

At Blood Pledge Castle…

Yuuri is heading towards Lady Cheri's garden. The blonde ex- queen has requested for his majesty to have breakfast with her in her garden.

During dinner last night Yuuri was not sure how many times the lady apologized to him about being one of the people who is responsible in his and Wolfram's separation.

She also promised that she to aid Yuuri in getting back Wolfram no matter what. It made Yuuri happy and relieved.

Gwendel was the only one the double black has to convince that he really does love Wolfram and that no matter what he won't let the lust powder in his body over power him anymore.

But there is also Murata, Yuuri is sure that the great sage knew he has feelings for Wolfram but believes that Yuuri is not the best man for Wolfram.

Convincing his ex-best friend is a waste of effort. When the doubl black arrived at the garden he was surprised to see that Gunter was also invited.

The silver haired advisor was conversing with the blonde ex-queen quietly.

They soon sensed that there is someone near them and quickly looks at Yuuri's direction.

Both stood up and greeted the young king. The two waited for Yuuri to take a seat and invited them to take their seats as well.

A maid immediately comes and pours Yuuri juice, coffee and water in the double black's glasses.

"I called you two here today because I have something important to tell you both." Lady Cheri began as she nervously took a sip from her tea. "Wolfram drank a potion to erase his memories…of you. But in doing so he also erased his memories for the past ten years of your reign."

Lady Cheri wanted to run, hide, close her eyes and cover her ears for fear of Yuuri's reaction.

But she forced herself to act calm and keep rooted in her seat. Saying to herself that she is once a demon queen and that she has handled scarier things.

"Why haven't you told me about this?" Yuuri asked anger evident in his voice.

"We-well I thought that you were the bad guy… I am sorry your majesty, it's just that I wanted to protect Wolfram and fulfill his request to not inform you about this." Lady Cheri said.

"I don't believe that Wolfram would want to forget me, forget what we have or had. You and Gwendel must have talked him to it!" Yuuri accused. It was a futile attempt of denial to himself that Wolfram wants to forget him.

"If you don't believe me then maybe if you read Wolfram's letter to me will be enough proof to you." Lady Cheri said as she slid the letter to Yuuri.

"Is there any way we can reverse Wolfram's condition?" Gunter asked.

"I don't know… What Wolfram told me in the letter he sent before he drank the potion is that it doesn't have a cure. Actually it is the first time the potion is going to be tested and Wolfram is not sure what could be the side effects. He got it from a village here in Shin Mokoku but he didn't mention the person who sold it to him or the name of the village." Lady Cheri answered.

Several minutes passed and three were sitting silently. Both Lady Cheri and Gunter were waiting for Yuuri to say something… anything.

"I am sorry Lady Cheri if I treat you with contempt right now. But I cannot get over the fact that you didn't tell me." Yuuri began. "I know that you are just doing your job to protect your child and I am sorry for me having bitterness towards you."

"I understand your majesty." Lady Cheri bowed her head.

"Gunter, I want you to write to Murata and tell him to come back and bring Wolfram as soon as possible." Yuuri ordered not bothering to wait for Gunter to reply as he stood up and started walking away.

"Gunter, please stay for a few minutes." Lady Cheri said as she grabbed the silver haired advisor.

Gunter was hesitant to grant the ex- queen's request.

Decided to grant it and sat back on his chair. The truth is Gunter is still suspicious about Lady Cheri's sincerity about helping Yuuri with his cause.

It might be a ploy of her and Gwendel. But Yuuri told him that Lady Cheri is really going to help them and that she is not faking.

Gunter needs more proof and a part of him wished that he was present at Lady Cheri and Gwendel's fight last night so that he won't have to waste his energy suspecting the poor lady.

"I did a small research about the… lust poweder." Lady Cheri began whispering the last two words of the sentence. " Yuuri shouldn't be able to act so-so normal."

"Yes, it's really surprising to not see his majesty jumping at everybody he sees, especially when we found out high contents of lust powder in his system. Research about this powder is slow since we it is so foreign to us. We don't want to let other kingdoms finding out his majesty has a condition. Other kingdoms might attack us." Gunter said. "He did confess to Gisela that there is not a minute that he doesn't feel the urge. But his majesty doesn't want to look for a partner. He feels like he will be cheating on Wolfram. Even though I kept on telling him that it is not the case. Since They are no longer engaged."

"Will he be okay doing that?" Cheri asked.

"I-I am not sure." Gunter said as he began to stand up. " If you have questions please do ask Gisela. Please excuse me."

Yozak just arrived at Blood Pledge castle and went straight to Gwendel's office.

He knocked at the door and waited for a few seconds before he heard Gwendel's permission for him to enter.

Yozak took notice right away that Gwendel is in a black mood, since he is frowning more. It might be something to do with his personal life.

Since Yozak was sure that there are no threats in Shin Mokoku presently. The kingdom is also prospering and the young king is not neglecting his paper works anymore.

"What is it Yozak?" Gwendel asked impatiently not bothering to look at the orange haired spy as he was reading a document.

"After I sent my report to you about Wolfram's condition, I saw Lord Weller." Yozak replied. The orange haired spy swore that the room just got colder. He saw Gwendel looking at him in a scary way. Yozak wanted to dig a hole and hide there forever. The silence of the room was deafening so Yozak decided to continue. "I told him what happened since he left. Except for the forget me pill part. I told him that his majesty is mopping around while lord brat is sad but is doing far better than Yuuri. He asked me to tell Yuuri that he'll be with his family and if Yuuri is ready to have a real prince by his side call him."

"I hope that you are not planning to tell his majesty about Conrad's message." Gwendel said. " Why didn't you arrest him?"

"I-I wanted to give him a hall pass… He was my captain after all." Yozak reasoned.

"He is delusional and a threat our kingdom!" Gwendel cried.

"You did the same thing months ago!" Yozak snapped. The spy quickly regrets shouting at Gwendel and being disrespectful. "I-I apologize."

"Fair enough." Gwendel sighed. " I have done the same thing therefore I shouldn't expect any better from you. That was the example I showed you. But next time you see him I want you to arrest him and if he struggles… kill him."

"My lord, have you really given up any hopes for Lord Weller?" Yozak asked.

"I will protect my family and this kingdom Yozak, I will cast off the bad apple to save the good apples. Thank you for reporting this to me. Since I know your feelings towards my brother. Please don't tell mother about this. You may leave." Gwendel said as he began reading a document.

End of Chapter


	22. Chapter 22

Author's note

Hello guys! I am sorry for the super late update…I started working already. My shift is like ten hours a day.

I assure everybody that I am still going to continue all of my stories. XD

I don't own KKM

* * *

Chapter Twenty-two

Yuuri closed the door of Wolfram's room and then sat on the blonde's king size bed. The double black king looked around the room and smiled to himself.

It was his usual routine whenever he visits Wolfram's room.

Everything about the room reminded him of Wolfram, from light blue wall paints to the light brown wood furniture.

This was the place where Yuuri felt Wolfram's presence the strongest. Yuuri touched, more liked caressed the mattress he was sitting on.

The sheets are new, the maids must have been cleaning the room when everybody found out he was staying in Wolfram's room from time to time.

Yuuri wonders how many times Wolfram must have poured his heart out while crying from Yuuri's stupidity? Probably more than his ten fingers could ever count.

Now he is losing Wolfram to a battle that he couldn't win.

How could he compete for Wolfram's heart when he is over here at Blood Pledge and his competitor beside his blonde? He is going to lose Wolfram for real…

Ever since Wolfram left for his homeland Yuuri felt like his grip on the blonde's heart was lessening day by day

. He wanted to stop Wolfram from leaving him. But he didn't want to trap Wolfram like a beautiful golden bird in a cage.

He always forced himself that Wolfram would return to him. But will he? Yuuri remembers that he has Wolfram's letter to Lady Cheri.

He took a couple of deep breaths before he began to open the envelope.

_Dearest Mother, _

_If you are reading this letter then I am sorry to inform you that you can't save me already._

_ I drank a pill I found in one of the small villages during my patrols that can make you forget a certain person. _

_I think you know full well my pains. I think that it would be easier for everybody if I forget. It is the most cowardly thing I have ever done in my life._

_ I am only glad that I would forget it. There is a possibility that this pill will have a negative effect in my body. The worst case scenario is death. _

_This pill hasn't been tested yet and there are no antidotes. I bullied the person who made it into selling it to me. Do not waste your time finding a cure__._

_ I don't want to be cured. I want to have another chance to change my mistake for the past ten years._

_ It was to fall in love with a person who will never ever love you the way you loved them. I was in denial that Yuuri doesn't love me..._

_ But even a blind person can see the truth! If you love someone you would never hurt them the way Yuuri hurt me. He smashed my heart and stepped on it._

_ But I could never find in myself the strength to stop loving and start hating him. I am hoping that the pill will do the trick I've been trying to do for years. _

_For me the time I spent with Yuuri during the last night at Blood Pledge is the closure I need to move forward. Maybe he didn't try to hurt me intentionally. _

_Maybe he doesn't realize it yet. That he doesn't love me._

_I would also like to apologize that you had to choose between Conrad and I. You are not a bad mother. You are one of the best actually…_

_I hope that one day Conrad will be cured and the four of us can be together._

_Your son,_

_Wolfram von Beifelt_

There were already tear stains on the letter as the young double black placed it on the mattress.

Yuuri sat on the floor curved himself into a ball, rocking back and forth embracing his knees. He was hoping that the pain in his chest would go away

. But it never did. So he tried for another solution he has been doing.

He pulled up his left sleeve and a pocket knife he has been bringing for the several days already and started slashing his wrist horizontally.

He was careful not to slash to deep because he doesn't want to die. He just needs to use the pain he is feeling as an escape for his heart ache. He started doing his

"therapy" since Wolfram left.

Unfortunately Yuuri still tries to convince himself that it is not happening.

But he has the proof already. Wolfram wanted to forget him, to end their relationship and find a new love.

Yuuri kept asking himself how Wolfram could ever do that.

He was blaming Wolfram now the blonde should've given him a chance and the blonde should've fought for their relationship.

But… isn't that what Wolfram has been doing all these years? Can't Yuuri realize that? Of course he can't…

Someone began knocking at the door. It was Gunter reminding the double black that he has some paper work to do.

Yuuri quickly wipes his tears and fixes his sleeve so that his wounds won't be seen. Then he opened the door and followed the silver haired advisor.

* * *

-At the von Biefelt lands-

"Hey Murata wake up!" Those were the words the great sage kept on hearing again and again. He decided to crack one eye open. The first thing he saw was his beautiful beloved with a worried expression.

"What happened?" Murata croaked. He realizes that his head is on Wolfram's lap.

"You fainted half through the ride you wimp! Got me all worried." Wolfram barked.

Murata wanted to mentally slap himself. He just fainted in front of Wolfram! The person he wanted to impress and wanted to looked cool in front of. He was sure that he will never hear the end of what just happened from the blonde.

"I know that you're embarrassed of what just happened. What you had is the normal reaction of anybody who knows Anissina and her inventions. Trust me even my eldest brother fainted." Wolfram winked as he handed Murata a glass of water and some sweets. Murata swore that his heart skipped beats when Wolfram winked at him." You know Anissina is a great inventor. Yes, she's a bit eccentric but her inventions really could help a lot of people. Just because we hear a lot of explosions at Blood Pledge doesn't mean that everything she makes is dangerous and useless. But I admit that if asked to be one of her test subjects I would also be scared. Why don't you give her a chance? She is trying her best. You have to fail before we succeed right? "

Murata was speechless and for a second just a second…

he almost wanted to be Anissina's test subject. He never knew how mature Wolfram really is.

All this time Murata has been seeing Wolfram as just a boy who is kind but has a maturity of a fifteen year old.

But really Wolfram is well beyond his years. The sage now wonders if this is the Wolfram Yuuri has been seeing the whole time.

His thoughts were interrupted when Wolfram told him that they should go back to the castle so that Murata could rest.

Wolfram also promised that they would come back tomorrow to see more of the festival.

End of Chapter

Thank you for reading please review.


	23. Chapter 23

Sorry for only updating now… I am really busy with the call center life.

A lot of callers are so mean! But luckily tomorrow is my day off so I get to write! YIPEE! .

* * *

Chapter 23

The journey back to the von Biefelt castle was filled with light conversations and laughter. Murata wanted to stop time so that they will stay there forever.

But even Shinou can't do that… Eventually are near the castle. Murata can see the full detail of the palace already.

For as long as Murata had lived the von Biefelt has been ad is still the most beautiful castle in Shin Mokoku.

It's structures reminds him of Versailles. Good taste really do runs in the family.

Just when they entered the gates they heard a bird screaming "bad omen!" Murata suddenly started having a bad feeling that the small paradise he has with Wolfram is going to be destroyed.

As soon as they dismounted their horses a soldier came running towards them.

When Wolfram asked the soldier what the man wants, the soldier immediately tells the blonde that Waltorana wants to see Murata and him.

Wolfram and Murata looked at each other for several seconds. The great sage wondered if somehow Wolfram knew something was coming.

Without even realizing it, the two held hands as they began to walk to in the castle.

They found Waltorana signing papers in his office. The older blonde quickly stops his work and invites the two men to take a seat on the two chairs in front of him.

He offered them refreshments which made the blonde snap and asked Waltorana to just tell them why they are called..

"I called you here because I received a letter from his majesty. " Waltorana paused as he took a sip from his coffee. "He wants you two to come back to Blood Pledge."

"Bu-but it's not even a year yet!" Wolfram complained shocking Waltorana and Murata at the same time.

It was the first time they ever heard the blonde soldier complain about his duty as a soldier of Shin Mokoku.

"Wolfram, how dare you complain about something like that? You are a soldier of Shin Mokoku. You are a servant of our king!" Waltorana barked.

Realizing his mistake Wolfram quickly apologizes and bows his head.

"I know that the king can be an idiot and childish most of the time… But he always makes the right decisions for the better of our kingdom at the end of the day. Please don't repeat the mistakes I have made in the past… Do not challenge that young man." Waltorana said

"Wolfram, don't be sad… We had a lot of fun for the past several days. I'll be going first so that you can get some more rest. How's that? I just really need to talk to Shibuya." Murata suggested.

"The hell I am not the one who just fainted! I am going with you!" Wolfram declared. As he glared at Murata with such intensity that the sage was holding his breath for fear that he might get burned. Not wanting that to happen the sage finally gave in to what the blonde wanted.

"Fine you win." Murata sighed. " Waltorana, we'll be leaving tomorrow. Please excuse me while I prepare for the journey." He said as he stood up from his chair and started walking out the door.

Wolfram didn't leave his seat and kept looking at the door minutes after Murata left.

The only time Wolfram snapped out of his Trans was when he felt a pair of eyes watching him as well.

He turned his eyes slowly to the opposite direction of the door and found his uncle looking at him with an amused expression on his face.

"I see that you are very fond of the sage." Waltorana teased.

"Yes I am uncle. How great of you to notice my affections towards him. He is the man I want to marry." Wolfram declared while blushing. Wolfram looked so adorable that Waltorana resisted the urge to pinch Wolfram's cheeks knowing he would anger the blonde.

"Well I am glad to learn that I will have grandnephews to spoil soon. So tell me child, when is the big day? " Waltorana asked.

"He hasn't agreed to marry me yet. By the way uncle… how come you'll spoil my children when you never spoiled me?" Wolfram said.

"My my Wolfram… I am hurt that you'd think I never did spoil you." Waltorana frowned. "Anyways I am sure that it won't take you that much time to get a yes from the young sage. After all, who could deny the most beautiful mozuko here? Only Shinou knows how many marriage proposals for you I get every day! Not counting the ones that get sent to Blood Pledge."

"Well… in our relationship. I am always the one running." Wolfram sighed.

"Maybe Murata is just giving you time to really think and evaluate your feelings before getting married. I know for a fact that the sage has been in love with you for a very long time. He has longed for you to return his feelings just back. He was doing all the chasing back then. After all Wolfram, you just lost your memories not long ago." Waltorana reasoned.

"I really can't believe I wasn't attracted to him." Wolfram sighed.

Waltorana tried his best to bit his tongue and not burst out and tell his nephew that Wolfram was in loved with a different double black. That the young lord was too busy chasing after a different man to bother giving Murata a second glance.

Waltorana suddenly got curious who will Wolfram end up with and win his nephew's heart.

It is a bit complicated since the three people in this situation is very close to each other and has a major role in the kingdom.

There is a huge possibility that it might affect the kingdom in a negative way.

Waltorana will make sure that he will not be around when the double blacks will start the fight to Wolfram's heart.

Sure his nephew might need his help but… he was sure the Wolfram's brothers and mother will be enough to support the blonde to the correct decision.

Anyway Waltorana is sure that either men will take care of Wolfram.

Sure Yuuri is known about his cheating ways…but Waltorana knew the young king loves Wolfram so much that he won't last long without the blonde beside him.

It is a wonder that Yuuri was able to last this long. Wolfram will just be mature enough to handle the cheating part of their relationship.

Wolfram is of noble birth these things are common. Just look at Lady Cheri cheating on Wolfram's father with a human. Also the political gain is so huge for the von Biefelt family.

Sure they are one of the most powerful in the ten aristocrats but this marriage to either the sage or the king will give them the boast to surpass the von Voltaire and Von Spitzweg!

At least Waltorana will not sacrifice his nephew's happiness with this political move.

He will be hitting two birds with one stone. But Waltorana understands that it will be a challenge to Wolfram since he is a fire user and is more passionate and sensitive.

But Wolfram is strong and he will endure.

-End of chapter -

Thank you guys for reading!


End file.
